Verdad de la estrellas
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Continuación del fic Amor de las estrellas: Pequeña Dama, princesa de Tokio de Cristal, encuentra un poster autografiado de Seiya Kou dirigido a la Neo Reina Serenity; ¿qué relación hay entre su madre y el cantante? Ella no se rendirá hasta descubrir la verdad, sin contar con la amenaza de un nuevo enemigo. Solo Seiya Kou podrá salvarla del peligro.
1. Prólogo

**Todos los personajes pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, a excepción del nuevo villano, tomado del comic W.I.T.C.H. perteneciente a Elisabetta Gnone (cambiandole el nombre) y el lugar donde vive ésta, tomado del libro Las Crónicas de Narnia: El sorbino del mago de C.S. Lewis.**

 **Nota de autor: Esta historia pasó años después del ataque de Black Moon a Tokio de Cristal.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Contien lime**

 **Prólogo**

La Neo Reina Serenity se encontraba convaleciente en su amplio dormitorio. Habían sido horas de trabajo de parto hasta que por fin había dado a luz.

Ahora tenía a su bebita en brazos, acariciando su pequeña cabeza, cubierta de una fina pelusilla rosa; la observaba fijamente, encontrando los rasgos amados en su diminuta persona, mientras recordaba aquella noche donde todo terminó.

" _Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, aun disfrutando de los últimos espasmos de placer que hacer el amor con él le causaba. Sus largos cabellos negros se mezclaban con los de ella, como si se trataran de una sola persona._

 _Alzó la vista y se topó con los hermosos ojos color zafiro que había amado desde la primera vez que salieron juntos._

 _La luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana lastimaba los aretes en forma de luna creciente que él llevaba, emitiendo destellos por toda la habitación. Ella acarició el hermoso rostro del muchacho, no queriendo salir nunca de ese estado._

 _\- Bombón… - dijo él con voz subyugante_

 _\- Seiya – respondió ella, mientras buscaba devorar sus labios_

 _\- Ésta es la última vez que estaremos así_

 _\- No quiero que termine – se aferró a él_

 _\- Yo tampoco, pero ha llegado el momento de regresar a Kinmoku. Serenity, nunca olvides que pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré, aún si nunca nos volvemos a ver, le doy gracias a Dios y a la vida por haberme puesto en tu camino de nuevo._

 _Y dicho esto, Seiya tomó el rostro de Serenity entre sus manos, besándola con pasión y desesperación, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas."_

\- Majestad – dijo Sailor Venus, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La Neo Reina dio un respingo, mostrándose un poco sonrojada al recordar cómo había sido concebida su Pequeña Dama.

\- Sailor Venus, ven – la llamó.

La rubia guerrera se acercó a la cama y la Neo Reina le mostró a la recién nacida.

\- Es hermosa majestad

\- Es perfecta. Me recuerda tanto a…

Una lágrima cayó sobre la frente del bebé. Venus alzó la vista, no pudiendo evitar sentirse afligida por el dolor que su reina sentía.

\- ¿Se lo dijo?

\- No, no me dio tiempo

\- ¿Y el Rey? ¿Sospecha algo?

\- No, y nunca lo sabrá, ni siquiera ella sabrá que es Hija de una Estrella Fugaz.


	2. Semillas estelares

**1\. Semillas estelares**

La Tierra era un lugar lleno de paz y armonía, gobernado por un Rey y una Reina que eran justos y nobles; siempre se habían preocupado por mantener el orden y velar por que todas las personas que habitaban dicho planeta tuvieran lo necesario para vivir felizmente.

Ellos vivían en una hermosa ciudad, llamada Tokio de Cristal, la más importante del planeta, ya que era la representación del Reino Lunar en la Tierra.

Estos reyes habían tenido una hermosa chiquilla,era heredera de ese vasto imperio; Pequeña Dama le llamaban…

Su verdadero nombre era Serena Chiba Tsukino, hija del Rey Endymion, quien representaba a la Tierra, y de la Neo Reina Serenity, que representaba a la Luna.

La Pequeña Dama era el símbolo de la unificación de ambos reinos, por lo que, desde que tuvo uso de razón, había sido preparada para que, llegado el momento, fuera digna soberana del Milenio de Plata terrenal.

Serena, o la Pequeña Dama, como todos siempre cariñosamente la llamaban, era una hermosa chica de 12 años; tenía un hermoso y sedoso cabello rosado y lo llevaba peinado en dos coletas como su madre y unos grandes y vivaces ojos rojos que semejaban un conejo.

La niña era la viva imagen de la Neo Reina, sin embargo, contaba con unos rasgos muy distintos que le daban esa exótica belleza con la que contaba y que no sabían a quién atribuírselos, pues del Rey no había heredado nada.

Casi siempre solía meterse en problemas, y hacía las travesuras típicas de una niña de su edad, sin embargo, sus ocurrencias y su excelente sentido del humor siempre la salvaban de los apuros en los que se metía, haciendo que fuera amada por todos sus súbditos, ya que poseía un gran corazón y una bondad infinita.

Amaba buscar tesoros y hurgar en la historia, sobre todo en la historia de sus padres y en la de sus reinos, por ello era amiga de Sailor Plut, la guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo.

Pequeña Dama estaba enamorada de Helios, príncipe del planeta Ilusión y guardián del Cristal Dorado. Con él pasaba casi todas las tardes, platicando de sus planes en el futuro o, simplemente, observando el atardecer.

Helios era su amigo y confidente, además de ser su pretendiente. Él era la única persona con la que podía mostrarse tal cual era, quien la comprendía, con quien encajaba… muchas veces, la princesita se sentía diferente a todos los demás, preguntándose el por qué; era como si ella no fuera de ese lugar, como si, en el fondo de su corazón, supiera que era parte de otro sitio, de otro planeta, y ella no lo entendía; solo el Príncipe podía calmar las dudas que ella aguardaba.

Una tarde, Helios fue por la princesa al Palacio de Cristal para llevarla a dar un paseo por los bosques de la Ciudad.

Llegaron a un claro de bosque donde se encontraba un lago, en el linde oriental de Tokio de Cristal; se recostaron contra uno de los árboles y esperaron a que las primeras estrellas de la noche comenzaran a titilar.

\- Sabes, Pequeña Dama – dijo Helios, tomando su mano – este lago es muy similar al Lago de la Serenidad que existió en el Milenio de Plata.

\- ¡Qué hermoso! – respondió ella – Plu me había platicado de él, inclusive, me dejó ver a través de su báculo como era el Milenio de Plata y el Castillo Lunar. ¡Ojalá mamá me dejara visitar las ruinas! – dijo, abrazándose al muchacho.

\- Eso sería muy peligroso – respondió él, acariciando tiernamente el rosado cabello.

\- ¿Por qué Helios?

\- Porque alguien podría darse cuenta de tu existencia.

\- Pero, ¿eso que tiene? Al final de cuentas, yo soy la futura soberana de Tokio de Cristal, además, ¿crees que existan otras personas y otros reinos a través de la galaxia? ¿Cómo el tuyo y el mio? – la princesa soltó al príncipe y dirigió su mirada al firmamento, sintiéndose invadida por ese extraño sentimiento de pertenecer a otro lugar, uno que ni siquiera sabía si existía.

\- Sí Pequeña Dama, existen muchos planetas en los cuáles habitan muchas persona, y no sabemos que intenciones tengan – le contestó, tomándola tiernamente de la barbilla.

La noche había comenzado a caer; la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y las estrellas eran hermosos luceros que adornaban el firmamento.

Helios se separó de Serena y la encaró, acariciando con adoración su hermoso rostro.

\- Tu, Pequeña Dama, posees la semilla estelar más hermosa y extraña de toda la galaxia, aún más hermosa que la de tu propia madre. Es como si fueras Hija de la Luz de la Luna y el Resplandor de las Estrellas, y esto puede despertar la codicia de personas malvadas.

\- Pero eso es imposible – replicó la niña – no puedo tener el resplandor de la Estrellas, mi resplandor es de la Tierra.

\- Eso es lo que hace tu semilla tan especial. En efecto, si, tu resplandor debe ser el de la Tierra, por ser hija del Rey Endymion, sin embargo, esto no es así. Es por ello que no puedes estar lejos de la protección que tu madre te pueda brindar con el Sagrado Cristal de Plata.

La Pequeña Dama soltó un suspiro y fijó su vista en una estrella que brillaba con más intensidad que las demás, no pudiéndose evitar sentirse atraída por ésta.

\- Helios vamos a casa, estoy algo cansada.

SxS

Helios y la Pequeña Dama llegaron al Palacio, donde fueron recibidos por los reyes. Serena saludó amorosamente a sus padres y se dirigió a sus habitaciones, mientras que Helios pidió audiencia con la reina.

La Neo Reina Serenity lo condujo hacia la sala de juntas, donde una vez cerrada la puerta, pidió que no fueran molestados, para poder platicar tranquilamente.

\- Majestad – dijo Helios solemnemente – estoy preocupado por la seguridad de la Princesa Serena.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Helios? Pequeña Dama es aún una niña y está protegida por el Cristal de Plata.

\- Si Majestad, lo sé. Sin embargo, ella empieza a despertar como futura soberana de Tokio de Cristal y el brillo de su semilla estelar se hace más intenso.

La Neo Reina se dirigió al ventanal, perdiendo su vista en el firmamento estrellado, mientras sus recuerdos se hacían presentes, casi adivinando a dónde se dirigía el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Helios?

\- La semilla estelar de la Pequeña Dama es única en su tipo. El resplandor que posee es el de las Estrellas y no el de la Tierra, como debería de ser. Eso nunca se había visto, nunca la Luna y las Estrellas habían tenido un hijo… esto puede despertar codicias y sería peligroso.

Serenity palideció. Sabía de lo que hablaba Helios y sabía por qué su hija carecía del resplandor de Endymion. Entendía la preocupación del chico, pues si él ya se había dado cuenta, tal vez no tardaría en percibirse el resplandor de su hija en todos los confines del universo, y hasta el mismísimo verdadero padre de la niña podría saber la verdad.

\- Comprendo tu temor Príncipe, y agradezco que te preocupes por mi hija. No entiendo el porqué de esa conjunción tan extraña, siendo ella Hija de la Tierra. Pierde cuidado, no permitiré que nada le pase a mi niña.

El príncipe Helios hizo una reverencia y salió del salón, dejando a la Neo Reina Serenity sumida en sus pensamientos.

SxS

Serenity salió presurosa de la sala de juntas, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones y mandó a llamar a Sailor Venus. Una vez que esta hizo acto de presencia, pidió que nadie las molestara a menos que fuera algo de suma importancia.

\- Majestad, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- El resplandor de la Semilla Estelar de mi hija… el Príncipe Helios pudo percibirlo y en él no hay rastro del Resplandor de Endymion.

\- Serenity… - dijo Venus – Eso era de esperarse.

\- Pero, ¿y si alguien más se da cuenta? – la Neo Reina estaba bastante alterada – Mina que voy a hacer.

\- Serenity, cálmate. Alterándote no resolverás nada. Helios tiene la capacidad de percibir el brillo de las Semillas, pero eso no quiere decir que todos puedan hacerlo. Endymion no tiene manera de enterarse.

\- No me preocupa él… - Tristemente, Serenity se dirigió a la ventana.

\- Aún lo extrañas, ¿verdad?

Demasiado.

\- ¿Es que nunca se volvió a comunicar contigo?

\- No tenía por qué hacerlo – Serenity la encaró – Yo no podía ofrecerle nada, tenía un destino trazado y tampoco podía abandonar mi responsabilidad…

\- ¿Y no te alegraría que lo supiera?

\- ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Creo que hay cosas que ya no tienen caso, además – la rubia soberana se mordió el labio – puede que hasta familia tenga… él no tenía a que volver.

Cabizbaja, la Neo Reina Serenity se volvió de nuevo a la ventana, puso una de sus finas manos en el cristal y dejó rodar una lágrima por sus hermosas mejillas.

\- ¡Claro que tenía a qué volver! – dijo Venus, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga – Tienen una hija, fruto de su amor.

* * *

Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda! Espero que esta historia que apenas comienza sea de su agrado.

Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga Srita. Kou que en días pasados estuvo de manteles largos cumpliendo un año más de vida! :D

Los invito a leer Amor de las estrellas, primera parte de esta saga, ya que en este fic retomaré cosas del primer fic, y si ya lo leyeron, pues tambien! :D por si hay algún dato que no recuerdan.

No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB Gabiusa Kou y darle manita arriba!

Otra cosa! Esta historia tendrá 2 actualizaciones por semana, martes y jueves! :D

Ahora si, besos estelares y nos leemos el jueves Bombones! :*


	3. Secretos

**2\. Secretos**

Kinmoku, un planeta de fuego situado en una galaxia muy lejana a la Vía Láctea, a años luz de la Tierra, un planeta próspero y lleno de dicha que se encontraba viviendo su Época Dorada, gracias al bueno gobierno de la hermosa reina que allí habitaba.

Habían pasado varios años desde que lo reconstruyera, y si no hubiera sido porque siempre pudo contar con el apoyo de sus ahora Príncipes, tal vez no lo hubiera logrado.

Pero ahora no había nada de qué preocuparse ya, todo era paz y armonía en ese bello lugar.

Y en ese preciso instante estaba con uno de ellos, platicando como habían sido sus aventuras, desde que la legendaria Sailor Galaxia había acabado con todo hasta que lograron que Kinmoku volviera a florecer.

Se encontraban en la terraza del castillo, tomando sus acostumbradas tazas de té mientras disfrutaban del maravilloso atardecer.

El caballero que la acompañaba era un atractivo hombre de cabello largo y negro y ojos color zafiro, quien, al ser el único de los hermanos Kou que aún permanecía soltero, se había vuelto confidente y consejero de la Reina.

\- Querido Seiya, ¿es que nunca piensas casarte?

Seiya sorbió un poco de su bebida, para después depositar la taza en la mesilla que tenía frente a él.

\- ¿Acaso Su Majestad ya se aburrió de mi compañía?

\- Claro que no – contestó ella, con una amplia sonrisa – es solo que, tus hermanos ya aseguraron su linaje y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo.

\- El linaje está asegurado con ellos, y a mí solo me interesa servirle a usted.

\- Pero Seiya, ¿no hay alguien que sea de tu agrado?

Instintivamente, Seiya volteó la mirada hacia el horizonte, como si desde donde se encontraba pudiera ver el planeta que Ella habitaba. Kakyuu no necesitó que él le respondiera, sabía perfectamente el por qué de su soltería.

\- A pesar de todos estos años, sigues amándola, ¿verdad?

\- Mucho Majestad – contestó, poniendo una mano sobre su frente

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste con ella?

\- No podía; ella ya tenía un destino, ya estaba casada y yo no tenía derecho a desbaratar su vida.

\- Sin embargo, eso no impidió que ustedes dos… sabes a lo que me refiero - la reina le dió un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿¡Qué?! – el color subió a las mejillas del pelinegro.

\- Seiya, era obvio que tu y la Neo Reina tuvieron algo más que un simple reencuentro. Se les notaba en sus ojos cada que se veían. No entiendo por qué esa muchacha decidió atarse a alguien que no amaba, cuando su corazón te pertenecía.

\- Lo sé, pero yo no iba a cambiar el destino de nadie. Las cosas fueron así y ya nada puede hacerse. Lo que sí puedo decirle es que, pasen los años o siglos, mi corazón siempre será fiel a ella, y si he de permanecer soltero hasta el final de mis días, así será – dijo con determinación.

Dicho esto, Seiya dio por terminada la plática, y la Reina Kakyuu, al ver que no lograría nada más, decidió entrar al castillo.

Una vez solo, se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió al balcón, perdiendo su vista en el horizonte.

Llevaba semanas sintiendo una extraña energía proveniente de la Tierra; era una sensación parecida a la que sentía por Serenity, sin embargo, en ella había algo que la hacía diferente, y eso lo inquietó.

Deseando que no fuera nada malo, decidió que por el momento no actuaría ni se movería de Kinmoku. Esperaría un poco más antes de decidir volver a la Tierra y averiguar que era esa sensación que lo llamaba tanto.

SxS

 _(Basado en un doujinshi de Sailor Moon)_

La Neo Reina Serenity y el Rey Endymion se encontraban platicando en la sala de estar del castillo, la cual fungía a su vez como biblioteca.

Estaban sentados sobre un amplio y hermoso diván blanco con adornos dorados que les habían dado como obsequio de bodas, cuando la Pequeña Dama entró con algo en la mano.

\- Hola mamá, hola papá

\- Hola Pequeña Dama – contestaron ambos.

\- Madre, ¿quién es Seiya Kou?

Serenity sintió una punzada en su pecho y el nerviosismo de antaño se hizo presente al escuchar ese nombre que no había sido pronunciado en años.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas Pequeña Dama?

\- Bueno, encontré este viejo poster guardado en tu habitación. Seiya era miembro de éste grupo, ¿no?

\- Serenity, creo que iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Estaré fuera si me necesitas – dijo el Rey Endymion, al tiempo que procedía a retirarse. En su fuero interno, sabía perfectamente lo que Seiya Kou significaba para su esposa.

\- Si está bien, te veré luego.

\- Mamá, espero no haberte molestado con esto.

\- Para nada hija. De hecho, es un regalo que me dieron hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Wow mamá! ¡Nunca pensé que conocieras gente tan genial antes!

\- Si bueno, su grupo se llamaba Three Ligths

\- ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ellos?

La Neo Reina no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, dejando atónita a su hija.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Él era un chico increíble. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color zafiro que transmitían amabilidad, siempre sonreía y sus aretes en forma de luna, siempre brillaban… - decía la reina, hablando más para ella misma que para su hija, al tiempo que acariciaba la fotografía de Seiya.

\- Mamá, ¿estás bien?

\- Ellos habían venido desde muy lejos, buscándola… nunca lo olvidaré… reíamos cuando estábamos juntos, todo era tan especial, tan divertido, y siempre estaba esperándome después de la escuela…

\- Mamá…

\- Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decirte – las lágrimas corrían a través de las mejillas de Serenity, intentando aliviar el dolor que había guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Mamá yo… quiero saber…

\- Basta Serena – la voz de la reina intentaba ser autoritaria, aunque no lo conseguía del todo – por favor, déjame sola.

Pequeña Dama tomó el poster entre sus manos. Se sentía realmente afligida por la reacción de su madre, sin embargo, eso había despertado la curiosidad innata de la niña. ¿Quién era realmente Seiya Kou como para causar ese efecto en su madre? Sabía que la reina le estaba ocultando algo y se juró así misma llegar al fondo de todo eso.

Volvió a observar al muchacho de cabellos largos y negros que estaba al centro de los otros dos y acarició su rostro, sabiendo que en algún lugar lo había visto antes. Soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación, dejando a su madre hundida en sus recuerdos.

Una vez sola, la Neo Reina Serenity dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran, mientras caía sobre el diván y hundía su rostro. ¿Por qué su hija había tenido que encontrar eso? ¿Qué extraña broma le estaba jugando el destino ahora?

Primero, el descubrimiento del resplandor de Seiya en la semilla estelar de Serena, y ahora esto, ¿de qué se trataba?

Suficiente había sido con saber que realmente Pequeña Dama era hija de Seiya y no de Endymion; si tan solo lo hubiera sabido desde que Rini viajó por primera vez al siglo XX, si hubiera tenido el valor de encontrarse a solas con su yo del pasado y decirle que el padre de su hija no era Darien, que llegaría a conocer en un futuro no muy lejano a su verdadero amor… pero no, ella no hizo eso, ella calló porque creía que jamás volvería a verlo, porque pensó que era lo mejor, que nadie nunca supiera la verdad, aunque una vez más estuviera sacrificando su propia felicidad.

Si hubiera tenido las agallas para hablar con la Serena del pasado, en esos momentos estaría al lado del amor de su vida y no atada a alguien que no amaba, y ahora, había hablado demás frente a su hija… simple y sencillamente ya no podía ocultar lo que sentía.

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado. Deseaba volverlo a ver, volver a sentir su piel, percibir su aroma, sus labios, sus ojos… alzó el rostro hacia la ventana y pidió con todas sus fuerzas que su amada estrella fugaz regresara, aunque sea un momento.

SxS

El lugar era una especie de bosque pantanoso y obscuro, con muchas lagunas y árboles; solo pequeños rayos de luz azulosa atravesaban algunas copas de los tupidos árboles.

En medio de una de esas lagunas se vislumbraba una cabeza; parecía un cocodrilo, medio sumergida, solo se veían unos ojos amarillentos reptilianos, la frente de piel verdosa y un cabello grueso y verde repegado a la cabeza.

Deirdre, la banshee*, la ama y señora de esa tierra situada en una galaxia diferente a la nuestra, pensaba.

No hacía mucho había percibido el extraño resplandor de una joven semilla estelar, lo que la había llenado de codicia.

Aunque deseaba destronar a la odiosa reina que habitaba el planeta Tierra y apoderarse del Cristal de Plata, con ese nuevo resplandor, su sed de ambición había aumentado.

Sabía que un brillo como ese no era normal de alguien que habitara ese inmundo planeta, y que incluso, ese brillo era aún más hermoso que el propio Cristal de Plata.

¿Quién diablos era el dueño de tan hermosa semilla estelar? Deirdre entornó los ojos con malicia.

Ya averiguaría a quien le pertenecía ese resplandor y entonces, no solo se apoderaría del Cristal de Plata, sino también de esa semilla. Después de eso, sería la mujer más poderosa de todo el universo.

Con esto en mente, terminó de hundirse en su fangosa laguna, al tiempo que alaridos horripilantes se escuchaban por todo el bosque y unos ojillos comenzaban a aparecer en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

Banshee: espíritu celta que aparece para anunciar la muerte de alguien, se les considera mensajeros del inframundo.

 **Nota de autor:** Despúes del alboroto que hiciera Seiya por no querer permanecer como Figther (Amor de las estrellas, capítulo 3), la Reina Kakyuu decidió permitir que los Three Ligths escogieran la forma en la que deseaban permanecer, optando éstos por la forma masculina. Es por ello que Yaten y Taiki están casados con mujeres aristócratas de Kinmoku, pues al ser Príncipes, necesitaban herederos que preservaran su título nobiliario.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado! Sé que algunas me querrán linchar por el casamiento de Yaten y Taiki (especialmente un bombón que anda por ahí xD) pero, después de 12 años, ¿qué esperaban? Ya más adelante entraré en detalles con respecto a ese tema.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han leído, gracias a Mirel Moon y a BlackBomberWoman sensei por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Lilandra Montoya, Lizbeth Vara, Srita. Kou, Rosalie Rowen, Kary Martínez e Ized Barba.

Nos leemos el próximo martes Bombones! No se olviden leer mis otros fics: **Amor de las estrellas** (primera parte de esta historia), **Sweet Love, Demasado tarde, La fuerza del destino** y **Exquisite innocence** (estos 2 últimos son MinaxYaten).

Besos estelares! :*


	4. Interrogantes

**3\. Interrogantes**

La hermosa pierna morena de la mujer sobresalía de las sábanas; se sentía amada y satisfecha. Volteó a ver el rostro del atractivo hombre que se encontraba a su lado y se acurrucó sobre su pecho mientras éste la atraía aún más contra sí.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, en la ceremonia de coronación, en lo mucho que la había impactado con su gallarda figura y el porte de caballero que siempre lo había caracterizado, y después, cuando se encontraba cumpliendo su aislada misión, en su obligado confinamiento, él llegó a buscarla, tratando de apaciguar su ego herido.

Esa había sido la primera vez en la que había estado con él, traicionándose así misma y su lealtad al Reino de la Luna, sin embargo, por el amor que le tenía todo valía la pena.

La mujer se acercó al rostro del pelinegro y comenzó a acariciarlo, haciendo que este abriera los ojos y le dirigiera una dulce mirada.

\- Plut – dijo él, mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a sus labios.

\- Endymion – respondió ella, mientras lo besaba con adoración.

Sailor Plut, la guardiana del tiempo, la legendaria y solitaria guerrera, era la amante del Rey Endymion.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que regreses. Has llevado mucho tiempo aquí y Su Majestad podría darse cuenta.

\- Ella nunca se dará cuenta si tengo el tiempo a mi favor – bromeó él, dirigiéndole una encantadora sonrisa.

No es que no amara a su esposa, la Neo Reina Serenity, pero en Plut encontraba algo que la rubia no tenía; Plut derrochaba esa brutal sensualidad que lo volvía loco, tal vez era por su confinamiento que ella se mostraba así, tan pasional. Tampoco era que Serenity fuera mala cumpliendo su deber como esposa, pero él sabía perfectamente que desde que se casaron, su corazón pertenecía a otro y era por eso que, muchas veces, no podían disfrutar plenamente de su intimidad.

Aún recordaba aquella noche, en la que decidió buscar a Plut.

" _Había despertado sin encontrarla a su lado; Serenity le había dicho que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero le parecía que ella se había demorado una eternidad._ _Saltó de la cama, se calzó sus sandalias, se colocó una bata de seda y salió a buscarla._

 _Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos que daban hacia los jardines; le llamó la atención el extraño brillo de la luna. Nunca en su vida había visto una luna tan hermosa como aquella, como si estuviera sucediendo algo en esos momentos que la hiciera regocijarse; una punzada de dolor se clavó en su estómago y sus ojos parecieron opacos, sin embargo, se mantuvo sereno._

 _Anduvo un poco más hasta que se topó con Sailor Venus, que nerviosa, lo interceptó._

 _\- ¡Majestad! – dijo ella - ¿qué hace fuera a estas horas?_

 _\- Serenity salió a tomar aire fresco, pero de eso hace mucho rato y ella no ha regresado._

 _\- Ella está en mi habitación – dijo ella, rápidamente._

 _\- ¿Qué hace ahí?_

 _\- Dijo que necesitaba pensar, así que la dejé sola y salí a caminar._

 _\- Ya veo… espero que no se tarde tanto pensando. Creo que a partir de mañana haré que se mude a una alcoba para ella sola, donde pueda meditar sin interrumpir el sueño de nadie._

 _\- Creo que sería lo mejor Señor._

 _Sin decir más, volvió en sus pasos, sin embargo, no se dirigió a su alcoba, sino hacia otro lugar."_ (Amor de las estrellas, capítulo 7).

Por eso había decidido refugiarse en esa solitaria mujer que lo llenaba completamente como hombre, y que, además, sabía que lo veneraba con total devoción por ser su rey.

Tampoco era que Sailor Plut no venerara a su Reina; ella la amaba y la protegería con su vida si fuera necesario, pues, desde que tenía uso de razón, su padre, Cronos, la había preparado para servir a la Reina Serenity y el Milenio de Plata, pero había vivido en total confinamiento todos esos siglos y ahora que Su Majestad le había ofrecido amor y compañía, no había podido negarse. Además, ella también amaba a la Pequeña Dama, la única persona, aparte del Rey, que le había ofrecido un cariño sincero.

Sailor Plut y el Rey Endymion disfrutaban de la compañía mutua cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta de la Casa del Tiempo.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó él, al tiempo que se incorporaba de la cama.

\- No – respondió ella, mientras se cubría el pecho desnudo con la sábana y se ponía alerta – Endymion ¿Quién podría venir hasta aquí?

\- Yo lo hago – dijo él, dirigiéndole una pícara mirada

\- ¿Plu? – escucharon la voz que provenía del exterior.

\- ¡Es la Pequeña Dama! – exclamó ella - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Tranquila Plut – dijo él, mientras recogía su ropa – Sal a verla, ya le inventaré algo.

Sailor Plut se vistió rápidamente y bajó hasta la puerta principal de la Casa del Tiempo donde se encontraba esperándola la Pequeña Dama.

\- Hola Pequeña Dama, pasa.

\- Gracias Plu, es que vengo a hacerte una pequeña consulta

\- Dime

\- ¿Tú sabes quién es…? – algo le llamó la atención - ¿Papá?

La Pequeña Dama se distrajo al ver a su padre salir de uno de los aposentos de la Casa del Tiempo, para ser más específico, de aquél que poseía en su interior la Puerta del Tiempo.

Sailor Plut trató de ocultar su nerviosismo haciendo una reverencia, intentado dejarse guiar por el Rey, pues confiaba en que sabía lo que hacía.

\- Pequeña Dama, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a consultarle unas cosas a Plu. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

\- Levántate, Sailor Plut – dijo el Rey a la morena, para luego dirigirse de nuevo a su hija – Sailor Plut me permitió viajar a través de la Puerta del Tiempo. Tenía que arreglar unos asuntos para preservar la paz de Tokio de Cristal.

\- Pero… ¿creí que había paz en Tokio?

\- Si la hay hija, pero como Rey, debo velar por tu seguridad, la de tu madre y la de nuestros súbditos.

Sailor Plut tenía la vista hacia el piso, pues se negaba a alzar la mirada hacia el rey o hacia la princesa, temiendo que sus nervios la traicionaran.

\- Voy de regreso al Palacio. Sé que acabas de llegar pero, ¿te quedas o vienes conmigo? – le preguntó Endymion a su hija.

\- Me quedo papá. Iré más tarde.

\- Bien, no tardes mucho. Sailor Plut, sobre ti recae la responsabilidad de mi hija. Cuídala bien.

\- Si Majestad.

Dicho esto, Endymion se retiró, dejando a su hija con Sailor Plut; siempre sabía cómo salir bien librado de los problemas.

\- Pensé que nadie podía traspasar la Puerta del Tiempo – hizo la observación la niña.

\- Si, así es Pequeña Dama. Sin embargo, tus padres tienen ese privilegio, siempre y cuando se trate de resolver asuntos en beneficio para Tokio de Cristal. Recuerda que en algún momento tú lo hiciste, y ahora mismo, el Rey acaba de arreglar unos asuntos diplomáticos.

\- Si, es verdad – contestó la niña, no muy convencida de la explicación y recordando como ella había viajado al pasado.

\- ¿Qué querías preguntarme, Pequeña Dama? - la distrajo rápidamente.

\- Plu, ¿tú sabes quién es Seiya Kou?

Sailor Plut se quedó pensativa, recordando a aquél chico que viera algunas veces. Él había viajado a la Tierra en busca de su princesa perdida, y de paso, se había enamorado de la Princesa de la Luna.

\- Seiya Kou era un amigo de tu madre. Iban juntos a la escuela y él era vocalista de un grupo llamado Three Ligths.

\- Eso ya lo sé Plu, lo que pasa es que… - Pequeña Dama sacó el poster que llevaba guardado en su vestido – Encontré este poster en la recamará de mi mamá. Le pregunté quién era y ella se puso mal, le afectó mucho recordarlo. Creo que significó algo más para ella y quiero saberlo.

\- Pequeña Dama, Seiya Kou era un muy buen amigo de la Neo Reina, no veo qué le encuentras de raro. Además, eso es todo lo que se.

\- Pero, pero… ¡eres la guardiana del tiempo! ¡Debes saber más! Tú sabes muchas cosas sobre el pasado y el futuro.

\- Lo siento Princesa, pero yo solo sé de acontecimientos, no de la vida de las personas. Lamento no poder ayudarte.

Pequeña Dama frunció los labios. Sabía que Plu no podría ayudarla en su investigación, así que murmurando un gracias, se alejó del lugar.

No importaba que ella no hubiera podido ayudarla, no se daría por vencida. Algo le decía, en su fuero interno, que le estaban ocultando cierta información y ella llegaría al fondo de todo.

SxS

La tarde había caído cuando Pequeña Dama regresó por fin al Palacio. Helios ya le estaba esperando para dar su acostumbrado paseo.

\- ¡Helios! – exclamó la chiquilla, al tiempo que se abalanzaba a los brazos del muchacho.

\- Princesa – dijo él, mientras tomaba el rostro de la niña y le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Vengo de la Casa del Tiempo. Fui a hacerle una consulta a Plu.

\- ¿Fuiste a averiguar sobre la vida de tus padres?

\- Algo asi. Mira.- dijo la pelirrosa, al tiempo que sacaba de entre su vestido el poster de los Three Ligths.

\- Three Ligths. Seiya Kou… ¿quiénes son? – preguntó el muchacho, mientras analizaba el rostro de los jóvenes del poster.

\- Era un grupo musical. Al parecer Seiya Kou es el muchacho de enmedio y fue amigo de mi madre.

\- Ah. ¿y que tiene que ver esto con Sailor Plut?

\- Lo que pasa es que cuando lo encontré y le pregunté a mamá quien era él, ella se puso muy mal. Así que acudí a Sailor Plut para averiguar más sobre Seiya y el grupo Three Ligths.

Pues si es amigo de tu mamá, es obvio que al recordar esos momentos se afectara. ¿Qué te dijo Plut?

\- Si pero, un simple amigo no te afecta de esa forma… debías haberla visto. Y Plu no pudo ayudarme. Helios, estoy segura que hay algo más en todo esto, lo siento en el fondo de mi corazón. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

\- No veo en que forma pueda ayudarte – contestó el muchacho, al tiempo que alzaba la vista hacia la princesa.

\- Tu puedes entrar en los sueños de las personas. Entra en los sueños de mi madre y averigua quien es él. Sé que en alguna parte lo he visto.

\- Pequeña Dama, yo no puedo… - de pronto, Helios calló.

Al estar analizando el poster y alzar varias veces su mirada hacia la princesa, se dio cuenta que entre Seiya Kou y Pequeña Dama había una relación; sus facciones eran parecidas al del apuesto muchacho del poster y sus ojos tan vivaces… de pronto, Helios descubrió la verdad: Pequeña Dama era hija de Seiya Kou. Era por eso que a ella se le hacía familiar, porque lo veía reflejado en sí misma cada que se veía al espejo.

El muchacho estaba atónito, no sabía que decir. Ahora comprendía por qué la ausencia del resplandor del Rey Endymion en su semilla estelar.

\- Helios, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

\- N…nada – titubeó él – Pequeña Dama, no puedo entrar a los sueños de la Neo Reina, eso sería incorrecto.

\- Pero Helios, necesito saber sobre Seiya Kou.

\- Lo siento Princesa, pero creo que yo tampoco podré ayudarte.

SxS

Deirdre se encontraba recostada sobre las ramas de un árbol; llevaba un largo vestido beige hecho jirones y el verde cabello le caía sobre el pecho, amoldándose a su hermosa figura. Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una de sus sirvientas la interrumpió.

\- Señora.

\- Dime – Deirdre no se molestó en voltear al suelo para verla.

\- Hemos descubierto al dueño de la Semilla Estelar que usted ansía.

Al escuchar eso, la banshee se incorporó sobre las ramas, asomándose a donde la ninfa le hablaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad descubrieron al dueño de la Semilla?

\- Si Señora.

\- Dime Éire, ¿quién es el dueño? ¿A quién pertenece? – la banshee entornó los ojos reptilianos.

\- El dueño de la Semilla Estelar es la Princesa del Reino de la Luna en la Tierra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó - Esas malditas de la Luna siempre se llevan la mejor parte. ¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan insignificante como esa princesa posea una semilla estelar tan hermosa? ¡Su sangre ni siquiera es pura de los Herederos de la Luna!

Éire soportó con temor el arrebato colérico de su Señora.

\- Lo sé Señora, pero es ella, la dueña de la semilla que tanto desea – le respondió temerosa.

\- Muy bien, entonces preparémonos – la banshee trató de calmarse - Creo que ya es tiempo para hacerle una visita a la odiosa Reina de la Tierra y a su princesita. El Cristal de Plata y esa Semilla Estelar serán mios.

Y en ese momento Deirdre soltó un alarido espeluznante que llenó de terror el bosque interdimensional.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin hemos descubierto el secreto del Rey! :O y Helios ya descubrió la verdad, ¿creen que se lo diga a Pequeña Dama?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Mirel Moon, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Dameli Frost, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Lizbeth Vara, el invitado misterioso, Rogue85 y Bombón Kou y a Majho Durán y Rosalie Rowen por sus comentarios vía FB.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! No olviden pasar por mi página en FB Gabiusa Kou y darle like :D

Nos leemos el próximo jueves Bombones, besos estelares y Feliz cumpleaños Serena Tsukino! :D


	5. Encuentros

**4\. Encuentros**

Taiki y Yaten habían asistido al castillo debido a que Su Majestad los había convocado. Siendo ahora padres de familia, vivían apartados de Palacio, en unas hermosas villas señoriales que Kakyuu les había obsequiado por sus servicios.

Se encontraban en la amplia sala de juntas, conversando entre ellos cuando su hermano entro a la sala.

\- ¡Yaten! ¡Taiki!

\- ¡Seiya! – dijeron al unísono, y los tres hermanos se abrazaron.

\- Es bueno verlos, los he extrañado mucho.

\- Y nosotros te hemos extrañado también. Dinos, ¿cómo es la vida de consejero de la Reina? – preguntó Taiki

\- No me quejo, pero la verdad es que desde que se fueron, éste lugar es bastante tranquilo.

\- Bueno, tal vez, si ya hubieras formado una familia, no estuvieras en un lugar tan "silencioso", créeme– dijo Yaten

\- Ustedes saben que no puedo…

\- ¡Seiya por Dios! ¿Después de tanto tiempo sigues pensando en ella? ¡Está casada! Tiene su vida hecha y tú nunca le importaste – dijo mordazmente el platinado. Seiya lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada, con los puños cerrados.

\- Yaten basta – lo reprendió Taiki

\- ¡No hermano, es la verdad! – le respondió al castaño, para volverse hacia el pelinegro - Seiya recapacita, no me gusta verte así – comento con sincera preocupación Yaten, al tiempo que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del pelinegro – Si ella te hubiera amado, hubiera renunciado a todo y no te hubiera usado como lo hizo.

\- Ella no… me usó… - contestó Seiya un poco cabizbajo, pero en ese momento, Kakyuu entro a la sala.

\- ¡Majestad! – los tres chicos hicieron una reverencia.

\- Levántense muchachos. Me da gusto verlos de nuevo – dijo la reina.

\- ¿En qué podemos servirla, Majestad? – preguntó Taiki.

\- Los he convocado porque llevo días percibiendo una energía negativa que amenaza el sistema solar y a la Tierra. Me tiene muy preocupada, y es necesario que tomemos cartas en el asunto.

Al escuchar esto, los hermanos se tensaron; sobre todo Seiya.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros Majestad? – preguntó el platinado – La Tierra tiene sus propios protectores.

\- Lo sé Yaten, pero esta amenaza es muy fuerte, aún más que la de Galaxia, y eso nos puede afectar a nosotros.

La Reina Kakyuu comenzó a caminar alrededor de sus Príncipes.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo había comentado? – preguntó angustiado Seiya, pues creía que esa era la energía que había estado percibiendo.

\- Porque necesitaba que estuviéramos todos reunidos. Esto es realmente serio. – Los Three Ligths la miraron fijamente – Existe una nueva estrella – procedió la Reina – una semilla estelar única en su tipo que ha comenzado a brillar. Aún es muy joven, pero con el paso del tiempo, tomará mayor fuerza y será incluso más poderosa que el mismísimo Cristal de Plata. Al parecer, esa fuerza negativa se ha dado cuenta de ello y está viajando hasta la Tierra. Si se apodera de la joven semilla y el Cristal de Plata, podría destruir absolutamente todo.

Los chicos no hablan; los pensamientos de Seiya iban al mil por hora, no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Una nueva semilla estelar dice? ¿Aún más poderosa que el Cristal de Plata? – Seiya estaba bastante alterado - ¿Quién es el dueño?

Sus hermanos lo miraron preocupadamente; era lógico de quien podría tratarse.

\- Seiya, creo que es muy obvio de quien puede tratarse – dijo Taiki

\- ¿Bombón? No, ella… su semilla estelar es el Cristal de Plata. De ella no se trata.

\- No me refería a ella. Está casada, creo que es natural que tenga descendencia…

El pelinegro miró fijamente al castaño, tenía el rostro desencajado. Viendo la situación, Kakyuu decidió romper la tensión del ambiente.

\- Bueno, eso es lo que iremos a averiguar. Viajaremos a la Tierra y hablaremos con los Reyes. Sea de su descendencia o no, la persona que posee esa Semilla Estelar debe ser protegida a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Viajar a la Tierra? – preguntó Yaten escandalizado. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba para su hermano y para él mismo.

Nadie dijo nada más. Seiya miró hacia la ventana, observando el firmamento. Otra vez la volvería a ver, volvería a estar cerca de su amado Bombón, después de tanto tiempo, después de creer que jamás volvería a ese planeta… una sensación de alegría lo invadió, pero también de angustia. No importaría que pasara, él la protegería de todo, y además, despejaría su incógnita, descubriendo que era esa energía que había estado percibiendo.

SxS

Pequeña Dama se encontraba sola en el claro del bosque, sentada a orillas del lago; era de noche y había escapado de Palacio, necesitaba estar lejos de todo.

Nadie había podido (o tal vez querido) ayudarla, y eso la hacía sentir triste. De nuevo se sentía invadida por ese extraño sentimiento de no pertenecer a ese lugar… se sentía conectada con algo o alguien que ni siquiera sabía si existía.

Alzó la mirada al cielo estrellado y divisó 4 estrellas fugaces. Sobrecogida por su belleza, sintió la necesidad de expresarles a ellas lo que realmente quería, y, desde el fondo de su corazón, pidió su deseo.

\- Hermosas estrellas fugaces, ustedes que surcan los cielos, deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón conocer a Seiya Kou.

La princesita abrió los ojos y sorprendida vio que las estrellas se dirigían directamente hacia donde se encontraba. Dando un alarido de terror, fue a refugiarse detrás de un árbol.

Observo una deslumbrante luz que invadió todo el lugar, cegándola por un momento, para después observar como las estrellas se materializaban; tomaban el aspecto de mujeres con extrañas ropas.

No podía ver sus rostros debido a que aún no se recuperaba del todo de aquella luz cegadora, sin embargo, su atención fue llamada por los broches de transformación de las mujeres que emitían un brillo intenso.

Pequeña Dama se acercó aún más al árbol para intentar verlas mejor, pisando una rama seca que delató su presencia.

SxS

Las Sailor Star Ligths habían llegado en medio de la noche a la Tierra; no querían que nadie se enterara de su presencia para no delatarse ante el enemigo.

Al volver a pisar el Planeta Azul, Sailor Star Figther tuvo la necesidad de transformarse en Seiya, pero se contuvo. La Reina había dicho que sería mejor que se transformaran hasta que fueran a estar en presencia de los soberanos de la Tierra, pues su visita era inesperada y debían estar alerta en todo momento hasta contar con el apoyo terrícola.

Aterrizaron en un hermoso claro de bosque en el cual había un lago; el lugar era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.

Figther contuvo un estremecimiento, pues podía sentir la energía de la Neo Reina muy cerca.

\- Creo que hubiera sido mejor preparar una Visita de Estado y no llegar de ésta forma, como si estuviéramos escondiéndonos de algo – dijo Maker.

\- Bueno de hecho si nos escondemos de algo, del nuevo enemigo por si lo habías olvidado – contestó irónica Figther

\- Ya vas a empezar con tus delicadeces Maker – acotó Healer, rodando los ojos en señal de molestia.

\- ¡Silencio! – dijo la reina – Alguien está aquí.

\- ¡En posición! – rugió Sailor Star Figther - ¡Muestrate!

Las scouts rodearon a la Reina Kakyuu, listas para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario, cuando escucharon una vocecita que provenía detrás de uno de los árboles.

\- ¡Por favor, no me lastimen! ¡Se los suplico!

Lentamente, detrás de uno de los árboles, una pequeña figura salió poco a poco. No podían ver su rostro, pues se encontraba a contra luz, solo divisaban su silueta recortada entre las sombras.

A Sailor Star Figther le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver que la chiquilla llevaba odangos, como los de su Bombón, sin embargo, los de la niña eran alargados, simulando las orejas de un conejo. También pudo percibir la esencia de la Neo Reina en ella, pero aún no comprendía del todo por qué.

\- Es solo una niña – dijo Sailor Star Healer, bajando la guardia y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ven, ¿estás perdida? – preguntó Star Figther, acercándose a la pequeña.

\- No, yo… vivo cerca de aquí – respondió Pequeña Dama, mientras caminaba hacia la guerrera pelinegra - ¿quiénes son ustedes?

\- Bueno, nosotras…somos Tres Estrellas Fugaces que hemos venido desde muy lejos en compañía de nuestra Reina para tratar asuntos importantes con la Neo Reina Serenity y al Rey Endymion – respondió Figther con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Fighter! Se prudente – la reprendió Maker.

\- ¡Tan solo es una niña Maker! – le respondió la pelinegra, para después volverse hacia la chiquilla – Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? – Fighter se había agachado para estar a la altura de la niña.

Entonces, Pequeña Dama pudo observar el hermoso rostro de la scout: sus ojos color zafiro eran enigmáticos, poseía unas finas facciones que la hacían ser una mujer muy bella y que transmitían dulzura y amabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, se notaba que era fuerte y valiente.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó, pues sabía que en algún lado la había visto, pero no recordaba dónde.

Por su parte, Sailor Star Figther seguía sin poder ver el rostro de la jovencita.

\- Todos me llaman Pequeña Dama, mucho gusto – dijo la princesa, extendiendo su mano.

\- Bueno, yo soy Sailor Star Figther, encantada de conocerte, Pequeña Dama – y estrecharon sus manos.

En ese instante, una ola electrizante llenó el lugar; Fighter pudo sentir la energía que emanaba de la jovencita y una fuerte conexión entre las dos. Pequeña Dama percibió una gran calidez, sin entender aun lo que ocurría.

Por otro lado, la Reina Kakyuu, Healer y Maker percibieron el resplandor de la joven semilla estelar que estaba manifestándose, emitiendo un brillo sin igual.

\- Es ella – susurró la reina – ella es la dueña de la semilla.

\- Sí, yo también lo pude sentir – contestó Sailor Star Healer.

\- ¿Será posible que sea… descendiente de la Neo Reina? – preguntó Maker.

\- No lo sé – respondió Kakyuu – eso lo averiguaremos al amanecer.

Figther y Pequeña Dama se soltaron, sintiéndose aturdidas y confundidas. La Scout se esforzó por ver el rostro de la pequeña pero le fue imposible en la posición que estaban.

La princesita solo atinó a llevarse las manos hacia el corazón, gesto muy típico de su madre que ella había heredado.

\- Tengo que irme – dijo la niña

\- No, espera – intentó detenerla Figther - ¿Quién eres?

Pero la chiquilla no respondió, había salido corriendo ya en dirección a Palacio.

SxS

La Neo Reina Serenity se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual. Se le hacía extraño que su esposo no hubiera ido a buscarla a sus aposentos durante la noche, como lo hacía cuando llegaba de algún asunto de Estado.

Ellos no compartían habitaciones desde aquella noche en que Serenity se entregara a Seiya, cosa que nunca comprendió.

Recordó que a la mañana siguiente de "eso", Endymion le dijo que había mandado a arreglar unos aposentos especiales para ella sola, así evitando molestar a los demás habitantes del palacio además de otorgarle privacidad.

La Neo Reina protestó, pero el Rey la calmó diciendo que cada vez que ella deseara, el pasaría la noche con ella. Y de eso ya habían ocurrido 12 años.

Así pues, arreglada y lista para cumplir sus deberes cotidianos, se dirigía a las habitaciones de su esposo para tomar su desayuno con él y comenzar su rutina diaria, cuando fue interceptada por su heraldo.

\- Hermes, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Majestad, disculpe que la moleste antes de ingerir sus sagrados alimentos, pero han llegado unas visitas muy importantes desde un lugar lejano y piden audiencia con usted urgentemente.

\- ¿Visitas? ¿Sin anunciarse? ¿Quién puede ser?

\- Mi Señora, es preciso que los atienda, dicen que el tema es de urgencia.

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- En la sala de juntas.

Serenity abrió la puerta de doble hoja de la sala de juntas, y al hacerlo, perdió el aliento, sintiendo que su corazón saldría de su pecho, pues, al fondo y junto al gran ventanal que daba al jardín principal, se encontraban parados la Reina Kakyuu y los Three Ligths.

* * *

Hola!

Pues Seiya y Pequeña Dama ya se encontraron! Aunque aún no saben quien es quien, y uy! ya está Three Ligths de regreso! :O

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Muchas gracias a quienes me han leído y a InNa29, Kamisumi Hirohoshi, Rogue85 y Blackbomberwoman sensei por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Srita Kou, Lizbeth Vara, Rosalie Rowen,Yohana Donoso e Ized Barba Por sus comentarios vía FB.

No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou! ;) Nos leemos el próximo martes! Besos estelares Bombones! :*


	6. Acercamientos

Notitas aclaratorias:

1\. La historia es orginal mia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, y cuando haga adaptación de algún doujinshi, fanart, libro o algún otro fic daré el merecido crédito al dueño de la obra y pondré la nota (como el doujinshi de Mei que utilicé para realizar el capitulo 2 ). Lo pongo solo por aclararlo n.n (nada personal oki)

2\. Revisando el capítulo anterior (de verdad antes de subir reviso pero hay cosas que se me van) descubrí que no cambie ciertas cosillas, así que a partir de aquí cuando me refiera a Three Ligths lo haré como "Hombres", ya no como "muchachos" o "chicos " (solo Kakyuu a veces les llamará así) porque pues confunde y se supone que todos los personajes pasan de 30 años (adios adolescencia, hola edad adulta).

Bueno, ahora si, a leer :p

* * *

 **5\. Acercamientos.**

\- ¡Majestad! ¡Príncipes! – exclamó Serenity - ¡Qué alegría verlos!

\- A nosotros también nos da gusto verla de nuevo – respondió Kakyuu, mientras la Neo Reina se acercaba a ellos, no dando crédito aun de lo que sus ojos observaban.

\- Pero, ¿cuándo llegaron? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó la rubia, posando ansiosamente la mirada en su dulce estrella fugaz.

\- Llegamos hoy en la madrugada, Majestad, y me temo que los acontecimientos que nos han traído de vuelta no son nada agradables – dijo Taiki.

\- Así es – reforzó Kakyuu – Neo Reina Serenity, la paz del Universo peligra de nuevo, y es preciso que se tomen las precauciones debidas.

\- Pero, ¿por qué?

En ese momento, la puerta de doble hoja de la sala de juntas se abrió para dar paso al Rey Endymion. Instintivamente, Kakyuu inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo y respeto para el soberano de la Tierra, mientras que los chicos tuvieron que hacer una reverencia (para el pesar de Seiya), pues aunque ellos también tuvieran títulos nobiliarios, sin duda debían mostrar respeto hacia un Rey.

Endymion levanto la mano a modo de saludo e indicación, pues con esto pedía que dejaran de reverenciarle. Se colocó junto a su esposa tomándola de la cintura y depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla, cosa que incomodó a Serenity y causó el malestar de Seiya.

\- Reina Kakyuu, Príncipes, ¿a qué debemos tan semejante honor? Después de tantos años, es una alegría que estén aquí de nuevo - dijo Endymion, a modo de bienvenida.

\- Muchas gracias Majestad – respondió la reina pelirroja – Pero desgraciadamente, ésta visita es para prevenirles y unir nuestras fuerzas otra vez; un nuevo enemigo amenaza el Universo.

\- ¿Y ahora de qué se trata? – preguntó el Rey preocupado.

\- Hemos descubierto una energía negativa que se dirige hacia la Tierra – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Pero no es todo, también sabemos que existe una nueva semilla estelar, única en su tipo e inclusive más poderosa que el mismísimo Cristal de Plata – dijo Yaten, posando su vista acusadora sobre Serenity, quien, por un momento, se sintió acorralada.

\- Hemos percibido ese resplandor aquí en la Tierra, y muy probablemente, la energía negativa que se aproxima también lo percibió – acotó Taiki.

\- Es por ello que nos encontramos aquí, para prevenirlos y poner a salvo al dueño de tan peculiar Semilla Estelar – agregó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Tiene idea de quién pueda ser el dueño, Majestad? – por fin Seiya se había animado a hablar.

Nada había cambiado en él, excepto que se veía un poco más maduro y su atractivo aumentó; su voz era aterciopelada, aunque un poco más grave de lo que recordaba y su mirada era muy dulce, expresándole que a pesar del tiempo, ese amor que le tenía seguía intacto, y ella, como de costumbre, se había perdido en la intensidad de esos hermosos zafiros.

\- Yo… yo… - titubeó, sin dejar de mirar a Seiya. Decidió mentir – no sé quién pueda ser esa persona pero la encontraremos muy pronto y lo protegeremos. No podemos permitir que alguien venga alterar la paz que existe en el universo.

Dieron por terminada la pequeña reunión. El Rey Endymion ordenó que se acomodara a sus visitas en los aposentos de huéspedes y salió del recinto, abriendo camino para que Kakyuu y los Príncipes pasaran.

La Neo Reina Serenity se quedó atrás, cerrando la pequeña comitiva, lo que Seiya aprovechó para acercarse a ella y, discretamente, susurrarle al oído: _"Te veo en dos horas en nuestro lugar de siempre"._

SxS

Serenity llegó a la cita en el lugar acordado. La sensación en su pecho era la misma de doce años atrás cuando, aquella noche de su coronación, se había escabullido de su fiesta para poder encontrarse con su amado (Amor de las estrellas, capítulo 6).

Lo vio parado entre los árboles que ahora estaban sembrados junto a la fuente de la diosa romana Selene, y sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó la rubia, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él.

\- ¡Bombón! – Respondió él, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo y hundía el rostro en su cuello – Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pensé que nunca volvería a tenerte cerca.

El tener en brazos a la mujer que amaba e idolatraba en toda el cosmos lo hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz. Comprobaba que, pese al tiempo, el amor que ella le profesaba seguía intacto, provocándole cierta satisfacción.

Los rasgos de Serenity eran aún más finos y delicados que la última vez que la había visto, tal vez por aquella extraña cualidad del Cristal de Plata por mantener siempre jóvenes a los habitantes de la Tierra, sin embargo, en ella había algo diferente, una madurez que la hacía ser una mujer aún más fuerte y capaz que antaño.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo – gimoteó ella, mientras se separaba de él para contemplar el bello rostro – Te extrañé tanto.

\- Y yo a ti – el pelinegro se inclinó sobre ella para depositar un dulce beso, pero ella posó sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre para mantener distancia.

\- No Seiya, por favor, pueden vernos.

\- Pero Bombón, éste era nuestro lugar de siempre, además, no tienes idea de cuánto he necesitado tu calor… - acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de la muchacha.

\- Yo también te he necesitado pero, hay mucha gente y alguien puede vernos. Además, mi esposo está en el Palacio. ¡Ven! Ya sé dónde podremos platicar tranquilamente.

\- ¿Sólo platicar Bombón?

Pero la Neo Reina no respondió. Tomó su mano y lo condujo por una vereda hacia la parte sur del jardín, dónde se encontraban unos grandes árboles de cerezo y unas bancas de mármol finamente pulidas bajo ellos. _"Cómo ha pasado el tiempo"_ pensó el príncipe, pues, ni las bancas ni los árboles existían 12 años atrás... todo era tan distinto.

Serenity condujo a Seiya hasta la banca más alejada y lo invitó a sentarse. El hombre no pudo soportar más y de improvisto tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia, fundiéndose en un desesperado beso.

Ella le correspondió, dejando escapar unas lágrimas, pero se separó de él enseguida. Aunque deseaba expresarle todo el amor que le tenía, le era imposible; lo mejor comportarse y evitar levantar sospechas, pues, hace 12 años, no había ninguna niña que deambulara por todos los rincones de Palacio.

\- Bombón… no – jadeó él, protestando por la separación

\- Es mejor así

\- Pero…

\- Shhh – ella colocó un dedo en los labios de Seiya, quien aprovechó para besarlo - Ahora sí, dime, ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- Bueno, ya Su Majestad lo dijo. Venimos a prevenirlos contra esa fuerza negativa que amenaza el Universo y a proteger al dueño de la nueva Semilla Estelar.

\- Entonces, si no hubiera sido por eso, ustedes no…

Seiya miró con asombro a la Neo Reina, quien había bajado la mirada. La tomó gentilmente de la barbilla para que lo encarara y descubrió en sus ojos el dolor y la melancolía de quien se siente abandonada por largo tiempo.

No pudo evitar sentirse afligido y acunó el bello rostro de la rubia en su mano.

\- Perdóname Bombón por no haber regresado, ni por haber dado señales de vida en todo este tiempo – la acarició con ternura.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte. No podía ser tan egoísta y pedirte que te quedaras conmigo cuando yo no era libre, pero ahora estas aquí – intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Si Bombón, estoy aquí para ti – no pudiendo evitarlo, la besó de nuevo -Anoche… anoche que llegamos, conocimos al dueño de la semilla estelar.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella, siendo presa de un repentino nerviosismo - ¿Cómo que conocieron al dueño de la semilla?

\- Bueno, no lo conocimos exactamente – se corrigió – Llegamos al claro de bosque, en el linde oriental de Tokio de Cristal. Allí había una persona, una niña al parecer, que nos mostró su hermoso resplandor. No le vimos el rostro pero, curiosamente, pude sentirte en ella.

Serenity lo veía angustiada; no sabía si era por el temor de que Seiya descubriera la verdad, o por saber que si hija había estado sola y sin permiso a altas horas de la madrugada en el lago, expuesta a cualquier peligro. Seiya notó su preocupación.

\- Bombón, ¿estás segura que no sabes quién es el dueño? Porque, a decir verdad, esa chiquilla tenía mucho de ti.

Serenity no sabía que responder. Los zafiros de Seiya la escudriñaban atentamente, intentando captar algo que le dijera que su Bombón sabía más de lo que había mencionado.

La Neo Reina sintió que se le iba el alma cuando, a lo lejos, escuchó que la llamaban.

\- ¡Madre! ¡Madre! – la jovencita corrió hasta dónde había divisado a su madre con ese caballero recién llegado y se detuvo en seco.

Seiya sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar esa voz que llamaba madre a su dulce Bombón y lentamente volteó, quedando paralizado al descubrir a la dueña de la voz.

Pequeña Dama no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: ahí, sentado junto a su madre se encontraba el caballero que se había vuelto su obsesión desde que encontrara ese viejo poster en la habitación de la Neo Reina.

\- ¡Tú eres! – gritó la pelirrosa, señalándolo con gran sorpresa - ¡Tú eres Seiya Kou!

SxS

Después de haber sido instalados en las habitaciones de invitados, los Three Ligths y Kakyuu habían acordado descansar debido a la noche que habían pasado, pues al estar montando guardia hasta el amanecer, no habían podido dormir.

Sin embargo, Yaten, Taiki y la Reina no contaban con que Seiya tuviera sus propios planes y se fuera al encuentro de la Neo Reina, lo que había disgustado a Yaten.

Más tarde, y luego de una siesta reparadora, llegaron unos sirvientes de Palacio llevando consigo unas bandejas de suculenta comida y jarras llenas de vino, a orden del Rey, para agasajar a los recién llegados; todos estaban reunidos en los aposentos de la reina.

\- Y bien, Majestad – decía Yaten, mientras terminaba de almorzar - ¿Por dónde comenzaremos? ¿Cómo sabremos quién es el dueño de la Semilla Estelar y el nuevo enemigo?

\- Según la Neo Reina, ella no tiene idea de quien pueda ser – agregó Taiki.

\- Si, lo sé – respondió Kakyuu, después de haber bebida un poco de vino – Sobre el nuevo enemigo, tarde o temprano tendrá que aparecer, y estoy segura que solo se delatará.

\- ¿Y qué hay del dueño de la semilla? – preguntó Taiki.

\- Anoche estuvimos ante él. Lo que nos queda por hacer es descubrir su identidad y protegerlo.

\- ¿Pero cómo? No pretenderá que cantemos de nuevo, ¿verdad? – inquirió Yaten.

\- No, por supuesto que no, pero necesitamos estimular su resplandor, y creo que el indicado para hacerlo es Seiya. Anoche, cuando él se acercó a ella, fue cuando comenzó a brillar.

\- Discúlpeme Majestad, pero volvemos a lo mismo – intervino Taiki - ¿Cómo sabremos quién es?

\- Tengo la impresión de que esa semilla está más cerca de lo que creemos.

Exasperado ante la encrucijada en la que se encontraban, Yaten hundió las manos en su cabello y tiró un poco de él, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Yaten, ¿a dónde vas? – le interrogó Taiki

\- A tomar un poco de aire fresco – y salió del lugar.

Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo en dirección al jardín; iba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Maldecía el encontrarse de nuevo en ese planeta, lejos de su hermosa esposa y su pequeño hijo, lejos de su apacible villa y de la paz de Kinmoku, y cerca, muy muy cerca de la mujer que lo volvía loco.

Soltó un gruñido; desde que habían llegado al castillo, no la había visto, ni a ella ni a las demás guardianas, y gracias al cielo, tampoco se había topado con los engreídos generales guardianes del Rey.

Sin darse cuenta, el platinado llegó al jardín de huéspedes, sin percatarse de que no se encontraba solo.

\- ¿Yaten? – la voz llegó a sus oídos como si un ángel estuviera llamándolo, y súbitamente alzó la mirada para encontrar a la hermosa mujer rubia, vestida con un delicada túnica amarilla de tirantes que estaba sentada junto a una pequeña fuente.

\- Yaten, ¿eres tú? – ella volvió a llamarlo

\- " _Maldita sea" –_ pensó – Si, soy yo, Mina.

\- No puede ser… - dijo la rubia, al tiempo que se cubría la boca con las manos – Dios mio, ¡Yaten! – la mujer corrió hasta él, hecha un mar de llanto y lo abrazó.

\- A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo – dijo amargamente, al tiempo que la rodeaba de la cintura y acariciaba el sedoso cabello. _"Se siente tan bien, igual que la última vez"_ se dijo.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin Seiya y la Pequeña Dama se conocen formalmente :D bueno, aún faltan las presentaciones correspondientes :p y Yaten y Mina se han encontrado! :O pero recuerden que él está casado... qué creen que pase con esa situación? Y con Taiki qué pasará?

Gracias a todas las personas que me han leido, gracias a Andreita Kou, Rogue85, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Lizbeth Vara y a Alejandra Larios por sus reviews, y a Majho Duran, Srita Kou y las demás chicas que me dejan sus comentarios vía FB!

Nos leemos el proximo jueves! Besos estelares! :*


	7. Sorpresas

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemon**

 **6\. Sorpresas.**

Seiya estaba tan sorprendido como la jovencita que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de él, señalándolo con el dedo índice, y lo que más le sorprendía era que lo había reconocido, ¿acaso su Bombón le había platicado sobre él a su hija?

Por su parte, Serenity estaba muy angustiada ante aquella escena; sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que su perspicaz hija y su querido Seiya descubrieran la verdad, lo que significarían grandes cambios en la vida de todos.

\- ¡Las estrellas fugaces concedieron mi deseo! – decía la chiquilla con emoción -¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Seiya estás aquí!

\- Si bueno, no sabía que aún tuviera fans después de tanto tiempo – dijo, tratando de adoptar el aire de idol que siempre lo había caracterizado, aunque el dolor lo estuviera consumiendo por dentro – especialmente tratándose de una jovencita tan bonita como tú – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Seiya – intervino la Neo Reina, quien dando un suspiro, continuó – te presento a mi hija, la Princesa Serena.

\- Serena… como tu Bombón… - el hombre se volvió hacia ella, no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Si – le respondió, sin evitar que esa conexión entre sus miradas fluyera.

\- Pero todos me llaman Pequeña Dama, ¡mucho gusto! – dijo la pelirrosa emocionada, rompiendo la mágica atmósfera que se había generado entre su madre y el caballero.

\- ¡Ah! – el príncipe se tensó. Se trataba de la misma niña de esa madrugada, pero trató de disimularlo - ¿Entonces eres Pequeño Bombón? – dijo galantemente el pelinegro.

\- ¿Pequeño Bombón? – preguntó Pequeña Dama sonrojada – Te advierto que yo ya tengo novio.

Seiya soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, volteando a ver a la Neo Reina

\- ¿Dónde oí eso antes? Escucha – se volvió a dirigir a la chiquilla – tu eres Pequeño Bombón, porque tu madre es mi Bombón.

\- ¡Seiya! – se escandalizó la rubia.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Así te digo de cariño. Así es como he llamado a tu mamá desde que la conocí – el color subió a sus mejillas – además, eres idéntica a ella.

\- Bueno, está bien, dejaré que me llames así – contesto la sonrojada princesa, sintiéndose eternamente agradecida de que por fin aquel hombre tan amable y cariñoso, porque se notaba que lo era, estuviera frente a ella. Ahora podría despejar todas sus dudas; ¡ojalá su padre llamara tan tiernamente a su madre!

Sin embargo, al alzar la mirada para contemplar el rostro de aquel caballero, se percató del broche que portaba en el cuello, reconociéndolo como el mismo que había visto esa madrugada en el pecho de las extrañas guerreras, sintiéndose sorprendida.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Pequeño Bombón?

\- No, nada – dijo rápidamente Serena - ¡lo importante es que estás aquí!

\- Sí, tienes al único e irrepetible Seiya Kou frente a ti, mucho gusto.

Fue entonces cuando estrecharon sus manos y aquella misma conexión que sintieran en el lago volvió a cargar el ambiente.

De pronto, la semilla estelar de Pequeña Dama brilló con toda su intensidad, descubriéndose ante su madre, Seiya y todos los demás.

SxS

Taiki y la Reina Kakyuu se encontraban aun reunidos en los aposentos de ella, deliberando sobre cómo hallar y proteger a la nueva semilla estelar y sobre asuntos personales, pues la Reina sabía que, al encontrarse de nuevo en la Tierra, sus príncipes se inquietarían de nuevo con las guardianas de la Neo Reina, ya que Seiya no había sido el único que había tenido un romance con las descendientes de la Luna.

\- Aún me sigo preguntando Majestad cómo podremos encontrar al dueño.

\- Paciencia querido Taiki, sé que muy pronto esa semilla estelar brillará.

\- ¡Pero Majestad…!

La pelirroja le hizo un ademán a modo de guardar silencio.

\- Por el momento eso no es lo que me tiene preocupada, sino ustedes.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?

\- Seiya no fue el único que tuvo un romance aquí en la Tierra…

\- Ah… se refiere a eso…- Taiki se retrepó en su asiento – por mi parte no debe preocuparse, entre Mizuno y yo nada pasó a mayores, además, yo le soy fiel a mi amada Lucero.

\- Pero Yaten no creo que permanezca muy fiel a Stella, tomando en cuenta que se casó con ella por obligación.

\- Lo sé Majestad – soltó un suspiro – pero esperemos que sea prudente y…

De pronto callaron; podían sentir el hermoso resplandor de la joven semilla brillar.

\- ¡Es la semilla estelar! – dijo Taiki, levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

\- ¡Pronto! Vayamos hacia dónde se encuentra, estoy segura que el dueño está aquí mismo.

Y sin perder el tiempo, el príncipe y la reina salieron de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la zona sur del jardín oeste, donde se encontraba presente el dueño de aquella peculiar semilla estelar.

SxS

\- Yaten, pensé que nunca volvería a verte – dijo entre sollozos Sailor Venus.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo, Mina – decía el hombre mientras acariciaba el largo cabello rubio.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaron?

\- Hoy por la madrugada. Hay una nueva amenaza y Su Majestad insistió en venir para advertir a tus reyes y proteger a la nueva semilla estelar – rodó los ojos.

\- La nueva semilla estelar… - Venus se quedó pensativa, sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba el asunto.

\- ¿Tienes alguna información sobre ello? – el platinado la sujetó por los hombros, encarándola.

\- No – mintió. Sus ojos se posaron en los hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con atención. ¡Cuánto había soñado con ver esas esmeraldas de nuevo! - Te he extrañado tanto…

Sin frenar sus impulsos, la rubia se acercó peligrosamente al platinado, intentando depositar un beso en sus labios. Sin embargo, el príncipe se hizo hacia atrás, rechazando aquél beso de fuego.

\- Pero, ¿por qué? – los ojos de Venus eran suplicantes.

\- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, además… - el hombre levantó su mano izquierda, mostrándole la argolla matrimonial.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Venus, tragando saliva con dificultad.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy casado Mina.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Como lo oíste…

\- ¿Por qué Yaten? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntaba reprochándole la rubia.

\- ¿Tú por qué crees? ¿Creíste que sería como el idiota de mi hermano, esperándote por toda la eternidad? ¡Por Dios Mina! ¡Tenía que asegurar mi linaje! Y ni siquiera sabía si te volvería a ver o no.

\- ¡Por qué Yaten, por qué! – la mujer empujó al hombre desesperadamente, mientras él trataba de controlarla. Aunque sus facciones mostraban enojo, por dentro, él se sentía tan destrozado como ella - ¡Yo te amé!

\- ¡Yo también te amé Mina! - le gritó, dándose un golpe en el pecho - Pero no podía quedarme aquí y tú no dejarías a tu Reina por venir conmigo. Además, tú tenías una relación con el general ese, Malachite, ¿no?

\- Si pero… - no sabía que contestar - ¿Ella está aquí? – sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

\- No. Se quedó en Kinmoku junto a la esposa de Taiki.

\- ¿¡Taiki también!?

\- ¡Si Mina! Diablos – se pasó las manos desesperado por el cabello - ¡Qué esperabas! El único que sigue soltero es el imbécil de Seiya, alimentándose de un amor no correspondido.

\- Yaten…- la rubia guerrera giró su rostro y dirigió su mirada al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios, dejando que sus lágrimas desahogaran su dolor.

El platinado no pudo evitar sentirse dolido al ver en ese estado a la mujer que amaba, e instintivamente la abrazó para consolarla.

\- Mina, perdóname, ya no llores. Yo… yo te sigo amando.

\- ¿Eh? – ella alzó la vista, clavando sus profundos ojos azules en los hermosos ojos verdes del príncipe.

\- Si me casé con ella fue por obligación, no por amor. No sabía si iba a sobrevivir sin volver a verte y necesitaba estar con alguien que me ayudara a soportar ese dolor – desesperado, tomó entre sus manos el delicado rostro femenino, apreciando su belleza, que por cierto, se había magnificado.

\- Yaten…

\- Y tu Mina, ¿te casaste con él? ¿Lo amas? – en las preguntas del hombre había un dejo de desesperación.

\- No, no estoy casada y no lo amo. Te amo a ti

Sin poder ocultar más sus sentimientos, Yaten se inclinó sobre Venus para unirse a ella en un desesperado beso, señal de años de distanciamiento; sus manos viajaron por la espalda de la mujer hasta posarse sobre las firmes caderas y atraerla aún más hacia él, mientras ella rodeaba con fuerza el cuello del píncipe y enredaba los dedos ansiosamente en su cabello.

\- Ven – jadeó ella, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿A dónde? – jadeó él.

\- A recordar los viejos tiempos – se mordió el labio y lo tomó de la mano.

La rubia lo conducía por un pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones principales, a las de ella para ser exactos, cuando de pronto, ambos sintieron brillar el resplandor de la semilla estelar.

\- Es el resplandor de la semilla estelar, ¡el dueño está aquí! – dijo él

\- Yo también lo sentí – dijo ella preocupada.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos; no fueron necesarias las palabras, sabían que su deber estaba por encima de cualquier cosa, así que se dirigieron a la zona sur del jardín oeste.

SxS

El Rey Endymion daba las últimas embestidas contra su escultural amante; el orgasmo estaba cerca.

Después de haber instalado a los Three Ligths en sus aposentos, fue a refugiarse en ella, pues sabía que con su llegada, Seiya no perdería oportunidad para acercarse a su esposa, lo que lo llenaba de tensión y coraje.

El hombre comenzaba a moverse más rápido, mientras Plut atraía aún más al rey con sus piernas. Pronto llegó el orgasmo.

Sailor Plut arqueó la espalda mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda del moreno y gritaba su nombre, a lo que él bufaba y se desplomaba sobre ella. Suavemente, salió de ella para colocarse junto, mientras la acunaba amorosamente en sus brazos depositando un dulce beso en los labios de la guerrera.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan tenso amor? – preguntó jadeante Plut

\- La Reina Kakyuu y los Three Ligths están aquí – respondió él con voz ronca

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dicen que hay una nueva amenaza, y que vinieron a ayudarnos contra ella y proteger a una nueva semilla estelar.

\- ¿Una nueva semilla?

\- Si. Dicen que es aún más poderosa que el Cristal de Plata, y que si cae en manos enemigas podría destruir todo. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?

\- A decir verdad, no – la mujer se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, dejando sus senos descubiertos y a la vista del rey – pero puedo ayudarte a aliviar tu estrés.

Endymión sonrió ante la sensual vista que tenía, agradeciendo que existiera esa mujer que lo satisfacía por completo. Tomó los firmes senos con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a masajearlos lentamente cuando sintieron el intenso resplandor de la semilla estelar. Ambos se pusieron alerta.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el rey, incorporándose.

\- Es la semilla estelar y al parecer, su brillo proviene del Palacio de Cristal – el moreno clavó su vista en Plut – Algo me dice Endymion que muy pronto descubrirás a quien le pertenece.

SxS

Deirdre, Éire y un grupo de secuaces se dirigían velozmente a la atmósfera terrestre. Cuando la atravesaron, lo primero que sintieron fue la calidez y el resplandor de aquella semilla que daba señales de vida.

Deirdre sonrió malignamente, dirigiendo una mirada a Éire, quien la observaba ansiosa.

\- Parece ser que esa semilla está ansiosa por que la tomemos

\- Si

\- Vayamos a hacer una visita al Palacio de Cristal.

Y con una espeluznante carcajada, Deirdre dirigió a sus secuaces hacia Tokio de Cristal.

* * *

Hola!

Tal vez parezca un poco irrelevante este capítulo pero era necesario saber la reacción de todos los involucrados con la semilla estelar de la Pequeña Dama, además creo que querían saber que onda con los matrimonios de los Kou, no?

Bueno, como lo leyeron en palabras del mismo Taiki, entre él y Amy no pasó gran cosa, de echo él ama a Lucero y Amy tiene una vida hecha con Ziocite, así que, no habrá TxA en este fic, lo siento Bombones (prometo por la garrita reparar este daño emocional en otro fic okis) peeeero entre Mina y Yaten... bueno! creo que no tengo que dar explicaciones verdad? ;)

Gracias a Alejandra Larios, Kamisumo Shirohoshi, Rogue85, Lizbeth Vara, Blackbomberwoman sensei y Bombón Kou por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Rosalie Rowen, Anna Álvarez, Andrea Rodriguez y Srita. Kou por dejarme sus comentarios vía FB :D

No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB y darle like! Me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou

Besos estelares Bombones y nos leemos el próximo martes! :*


	8. Descubrimientos

**7\. Descubrimientos**

Seiya soltó la mano de Pequeña Dama, sintiendo de nuevo esa conexión de la que había sido presa esa misma madrugada y corroborando que ella era la dueña de la Semilla Estelar.

\- La semilla estelar – dijo, perplejo – se ha manifestado.

La Neo Reina Serenity se mantenía en silencio, observando tan sorprendida como el pelinegro, el gran resplandor que había emanado de su hija.

\- ¿No lo sabias? – preguntó el príncipe dirigiéndose a la rubia - ¿De verdad no sabías que tu hija era la dueña?

Seiya estaba sumamente molesto; no podía creer que su Bombón hubiera cometido una insensatez como esa al ocultar que la princesa era la dueña de aquella semilla estelar que tanta codicia estaba despertando, y lo que más le molestaba era no saber el por qué lo había hecho.

\- Seiya… - la Neo Reina no sabía que decir. Era obvio que lo sabía, se había enterado desde aquél día en que Helios pidiera audiencia con ella para advertirle que la protegiera, pero ella no había querido escuchar.

\- ¿Sabes el peligro al que la has estado exponiendo? ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación? – le recriminó, tomándola fuertemente por los brazos. La ira era visible en su mirada.

\- ¡Suéltame! – ella alzó los brazos para zafarse del hombre - No tienes por qué tratarme así. ¡Que no se te olvide que la que gobierna este planeta soy yo Seiya!

La neo Reina estaba enojada por la forma en que la había tratado el pelinegro, y aunque lo amara con toda su alma, no iba a permitir que nadie la maltratara; ya no era aquella chica sumisa y dócil que todos habían conocido y pisoteado, además, le dolía que precisamente el hombre de su vida se comportara de esa manera.

De repente Seiya se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho; él, que nunca lastimaría a su Bombón de ninguna forma, le había levantado la voz, tomándola fuertemente de los brazos, furioso.

Sin saberlo, en ese instante acababa de florecer su instinto paternal.

\- Bombón disculpa, yo… - el hombre no comprendía sus sentimientos – perdóname. No era mi intención lastimarte.

\- No te preocupes – dijo la Neo Reina, sobándose los brazos y dulcificando la mirada. Así como la ira había llegado, así había desaparecido.

La que seguía estupefacta era la princesa, quien había visto con espanto aquella discusión entre su madre y el caballero por culpa de su semilla estelar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – al fin dijo la pelirrosa - ¿Qué tiene que ver mi semilla estelar en esto?

\- Hija… - la rubia trató de acercarse a ella pero la chiquilla se hizo hacia atrás.

\- Helios me dijo que mi Semilla era especial, incluso más fuerte que el Cristal de Plata, y que podían existir personas que tratarían de lastimarme – dijo la jovencita, mientras miraba con recelo a Seiya.

Ni Serenity ni Seiya pudieron explicarle las cosas, pues de pronto escucharon una voz que terciaba la plática.

\- Y no se equivocaba al decirte eso, niña.

Los tres voltearon y descubrieron a la hermosa y extraña mujer de piel verdosa y cabellos verdes que había logrado llegar hasta el jardín junto con Éire y algunos de sus esbirros; parecía una víbora letal.

\- Será mejor que me entregues de una vez el Cristal de Plata y la Semilla Estelar de tu hermosa niña y nadie saldrá lastimado… por ahora.

\- ¡Eso nunca! – dijo la rubia, al tiempo que ella y Seiya se colocaban delante de la niña para protegerla - ¿¡Quién eres!? – preguntó la Neo Reina.

\- Soy Deirdre, la banshee, la ama y señora de las Interdimensiones – dijo orgullosa, y en tono burlón, agregó– y muy pronto, ama y señora del universo.

\- ¡Eso si te lo permitimos! – gritó Sailor Jupiter, quien en ese momento acababa de llegar con Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars.

Al ver a las guerreras, la banshee soltó un grito desgarrador y ordenó a sus esbirros atacar, mientras ella trataba de arrebatarle la semilla a Pequeña Dama.

En ese momento llegó el Rey Endymion junto a la Reina Kakyuu, Yaten, Taiki y Venus, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Lanzó un rayo contra la banshee, proyectándola metros de distancia de su esposa e hija y corrió hacia ellas.

\- Serenity, ¿qué ocurre aquí?

\- Ella es el nuevo enemigo, ¡viene por nuestra hija!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Serena es la dueña de la nueva Semilla Estelar.

Ambos reyes abrazaban a la jovencita para protegerla.

\- ¡Malditos! ¡Me las pagarán! – dijo la banshee, mientras hacía que su largo cabello cobrara vida y se dirigiera a la familia real para ahorcarlos.

Sin embargo, un campo de energía había protegido a la familia, pues Kakyuu había impedido el ataque.

\- Es hora Príncipes – dijo dirigiéndose a los Three Ligths – Protejamos la nueva semilla estelar.

Los hombres asintieron e invocaron su poder sin titubear.

\- ¡Poder de lucha estelar, transformación!

\- ¡Poder de curación estelar, transformación!

\- ¡Poder de creación estelar, transformación!

Con gran asombro, Pequeña Dama observó como Seiya y los otros dos caballeros, a quienes identificó rápidamente como los chicos del poster, se transformaban en las extrañas mujeres que viera esa madrugada, y comprendió por qué Seiya llevaba en su cuello el Sailor Change Star que viera en el pecho de las mujeres.

SxS

En Ilusión, el Príncipe Helios dormitaba tranquilamente bajo un árbol en el jardín de su castillo, cuando despertó sobresaltado.

\- ¡No! La princesa… debo de ir inmediatamente – y se dirigió a la Tierra.

SxS

\- Bien chicas, ¡acabemos con ellos! – dijo Sailor Star Figther hacia sus hermanas, uniéndose a la batalla.

No fue necesario que la Neo Reina Serenity utilizara el Cristal de Plata; las Sailor Scouts, junto con las Star Ligths y los generales del Rey, que acaban de unirse a la batalla, habían repelido el ataque.

-¡Ni crean que se van a salir con la suya! – chilló histérica Deirdre - ¡Te juro Neo Reina Serenity que te he de destronar y vas a llorar lágrimas de sangre en la tumba de esa maldita princesa! – la señaló con índice de fuego.

Y engarfiando las manos, dejándose ver como el monstruo que era, Deirdre desapareció junto con Éire; sus esbirros habían muerto en la batalla.

\- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Sailor Venus, acercándose junto con todos los demás hacia donde yacían los reyes y la princesa.

\- Sí – respondió la reina rubia, mientras estaba en los brazos protectores de su esposo y a su vez, acunaba a su hija en brazos – es necesario que tengamos una junta, ¡esa maldita arpía es muy peligrosa!

Todos asintieron.

\- Mamá…- la niña la miraba espantada.

\- Todo va a estar bien Pequeña Dama, te lo prometo – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y depositaba un dulce beso en su frente.

La Neo Reina soltó a su hija y se incorporó, seguida de su esposo. Las Star Ligths se destransformaron y siguieron a la Neo Reina, junto a las Scouts y la Reina Kakyuu; el Rey cerraba el grupo.

\- ¡Neflyte, Ziocite, Jadeite, Malachite! ¡Protejan a mi hija! – ordenó el Rey

\- ¡Si Majestad!

Antes de entrar al Palacio, el Príncipe Helios apareció ante ellos.

\- Majestad – dijo solemnemente dirigiéndose a la Neo Reina – yo también estaré presente en esa junta.

SxS

\- ¿Quién es esa mujer que está empeñada en dañar a mi hija? – Preguntaba Serenity iracunda, dirigiéndose al Príncipe Helios, pues aunque era joven, era una persona tan sabia como Sailor Plut.

La sesión en la sala de juntas de Palacio había comenzado.

\- Deirdre era una diosa celta que vivía en el planeta Tierra mucho antes de que Su Majestad, el Rey naciera – comenzó a relatar el chico – ella comenzó a envidiar la belleza de la Luna y sus habitantes, así que decidió intentar apoderarse del Cristal de Plata para ser la más hermosa del Universo. Y para ello, tenía que asesinar a su hermana, ya que su sangre era la única protección que podría tener contra el Sagrado Cristal.

Los Dioses mayores descubrieron el fratricidio y la desterraron a la interdimensión, para que cumpliera su condena como el monstruo que era. Llena de odio y frustración juró vengarse de los habitantes de la Luna, apoderándose del Cristal de Plata y destruyendo todo el Universo.

\- Entonces, ¿es inmune al poder del Cristal? – preguntó preocupada Sailor Mars.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a derrotarla? ¿Y por qué ambiciona la semilla estelar de mi hija? – preguntó el Rey Endymion.

\- La semilla estelar de la princesa posee el Resplandor de las Estrellas y La Luz de la Luna, lo que le da un poder sumamente especial. Si ese poder llega a ser manipulado por manos equivocadas, puede desatar el caos, aunado al poder del Cristal de Plata, bueno, las consecuencias pueden ser terribles.

\- ¿El Resplandor de las Estrellas? ¿Lo posee además del Resplandor de la Tierra? – Preguntó Sailor Júpiter. Todos miraban expectantes al joven príncipe.

\- La Pequeña Dama posee solo el Resplandor de las Estrellas y ningún otro – los Three Ligths se tensaron.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el Rey sorprendido. Serenity apretó la mandíbula y Seiya estaba perplejo, pues no comprendía aquello.

\- Desconozco esa información Majestad - mintió

\- Pero Pequeña Dama no tiene un poder en especial, es una niña normal – intervino Sailor Mercury.

\- No todavía, pero con el despertar de su semilla, las cosas van a cambiar.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿tu cómo sabes tanto? – preguntó Yaten.

\- Soy Helios, Príncipe del planeta Ilusión y guardián del Cristal Dorado. Puedo ver el resplandor de las semillas estelares y mi poder me permite conocer la historia antes de la historia y los sueños de las personas.

\- Sea como sea, debemos proteger a la Princesa – dijo Kakyuu – y evitar que esa mujer vuelva a acercarse a ella.

\- Si Su Majestad me lo permite – intervino Venus, dirigiéndose a su reina – creo que debemos preparar un ataque para derrotar a Deirdre e impedir que vuelva intentar algo.

\- Bien – dijo la Neo Reina, levantándose de su asiento – Es ahora donde debemos unir fuerzas de nuevo para proteger este planeta y el universo entero de esa nueva amenaza. Concuerdo contigo Venus, preparemos un ataque para destruirla, ya que solo con el Cristal de Plata no podré hacerlo. Convocaré a las Outers Senshi y juntos lucharemos.

\- Majestad – intervino Taiki – Concuerdo con mi Reina en que debemos proteger a la Princesa; no podemos todos concentrarnos en la batalla.

\- ¡Yo me ofrezco como guardaespaldas personal de la Princesa! - dijo Seiya, levantándose de un salto.

\- ¿Tu? – lo miraron incrédulos sus hermanos.

\- Le juro Neo Reina, que nada malo le sucederá a Su Alteza. La protegeré con mi propia vida de ser necesario.

La Neo Reina Serenity aceptó aquella idea, sintiéndose tranquila de que su hija fuera custodiada por su verdadero padre, mientras que al Rey Endymion aquello no le había causado gracia.

La sesión se levantó y la Reina Kakyuu y los Three Ligths se dirigieron a sus aposentos.

\- ¿No se les hace extraño que esa niña posea un resplandor que no le corresponde? – hizo la observación Yaten.

\- Si es muy curioso. ¿Tú qué piensas Seiya? – preguntó Taiki.

\- Yo no sé qué pensar. Simplemente siento que es mi deber protegerla y quiero hacerlo – respondió.

\- Bien – suspiró Kakyuu – hazlo príncipe. Tal vez así, puedas averiguar por qué la princesa posee nuestro resplandor.

Todos se quedaron callados, y aunque el pelinegro no comprendía aquello, los demás ya empezaban a formularse una explicación en sus mentes.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Seiya aun no se ha dado cuenta de que Pequeña Dama es su hija porque tiene problemas psicoemocionales, lo que provoca un bloqueo en su mente.

El volver a ver al amor de su vida, enterarse que ella es madre, saber que la niña es la dueña de la semilla estelar y por si fuera poco, tener esa conexión tan extraña con la chica, son demasiadas emociones para él.

* * *

Hola Bombones!

Pues Seiya será el guardaespaldas personal de la prinesa, esperemos que con eso él pueda superar su bloque mental y sepa la verdad.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerme, y gracias a Rogue85, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Alejandra Larios, mi amiga Dameli Frost, Lizbeth Vara y a Kamisumi Shirohoshi por sus reviews y en FB gracias a Majho Durán, Rosalie Rowen, Srita Kou y Anna Álarez, saludos!

No se olviden pasar por mi página en FB Gabiusa Kou y darle like! :D

Nos leemos el jueves! Besos estelares! :*


	9. Verdades

**Advertencia: contiene lime**

 **8\. Verdades**

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, dando paso a las semanas, y entre Seiya y la Pequeña Dama crecía un lazo muy especial.

La jovencita agradecía a Dios el que el pelinegro fuera su escolta, pues así podría saber todo lo que necesitara sin necesidad de estar preguntándoles a otras personas, además de que le simpatizaba bastante, y al haber descubierto quién era el enemigo, podía confiar plenamente en Seiya Kou.

Por su parte, Seiya estaba feliz de pasar el tiempo con esa simpática niña de cabello rosado que era idéntica a su hermoso Bombón. Sorprendentemente descubrió que tenía muchas cosas en común con la chiquilla, y sin explicarse por qué, se encariñaba cada día más con ella.

Aunque al principio Serenity se sentía tranquila de que fuera Seiya el encargado de vigilar a su hija, pues sabía que nada malo permitiría que sucediera, le inquietaba el hecho de que tarde o temprano se descubriera la verdad. Conocía perfectamente a su dulce estrella fugaz, y sabía que una vez jalara el primer hilo, no descansaría hasta desenrollar la madeja completa, y para colmo de males, la chiquilla le había heredado eso a su padre.

Sin embargo, al ser el pelinegro el guardaespaldas de la pelirrosa, ella podría concentrarse en cuerpo y alma a la batalla que estaba a punto de dirigir.

Un día, Seiya y la Pequeña Dama si dirigieron hacia la terraza para ver el atardecer; como no se le permitía ya salir de Palacio y Helios estaba ocupado también en la batalla, Serena tenía que conformarse con observar las estrellas desde ahí.

\- Sabes Seiya – dijo la chiquilla – todas las tardes iba al claro de bosque, donde nos conocimos, para observar el atardecer.

\- ¿Ibas sola, Pequeño Bombón?

\- No – respondió ella, sonrojándose – Iba con Helios

\- Pequeño Bombón, tu me dijiste que tenías novio, es él, ¿verdad?

\- Si, así es – respondió, mientras un brillo se asomaba en su mirada.

\- Y supongo que tu destino es estar con él – dijo el pelinegro, mientras se recargaba en el barandal de mármol.

\- Si. Aunque aún soy joven, sé que él es el amor de mi vida – la niña se mordió el labio.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, mostrando un hermoso espectáculo en las nubes, dándole tonalidades rosáceas y dejando ver las primeras estrellas titilar.

Pequeña Dama se estremeció ante aquel fenómeno natural y se abrazó de Seiya, sintiendo una bella calidez. _"Qué bien se siente"_ pensó ella, aferrándose aún más a su brazo.

" _¿Por qué tienes nuestro resplandor, Pequeño Bombón?_ " Se preguntó él al tiempo que la observaba emocionarse con aquel atardecer. _"¿Es que acaso tu madre te consagró a la gran Polaris*?"_

\- Seiya

\- Dime

\- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

El príncipe la miró, mostrándose sonrojado.

\- Bueno – cerró los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – de hecho lo estoy.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame! – chilló la jovencita alegremente.

\- Verás – el hombre dirigió su mirada al firmamento, donde la mayoría de las estrellas comenzaban a titilar – me enamoré de la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que existe en todo el cosmos. Desde la primera vez que la vi, hace mucho tiempo, supe que era una chica especial, y no me equivoqué; ella posee un gran corazón, y un brillo sin igual… ella puede hacer que se ilumine toda la Vía Láctea con tan solo una sonrisa, y puede llevar esperanza a los corazones más obscuros.

Ella me enseñó a creer… - el hombre estaba en un estado de ensoñación -la amo más que a mi propia vida y moriría por ella de ser necesario.

\- ¿Y ella te ama? – preguntó entusiasmada la niña

\- Si, estoy completamente seguro de su amor, pero no pudo corresponderme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ella tenía que cumplir con una misión, ese era su destino, y no podía estar conmigo… yo… llegué muy tarde a su vida – dijo con voz entristecida.

\- No creo que es sea justo – la princesa movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación – dos personas que se aman deben luchar por su amor pase lo que pase, sin importar si su destino les dicte lo contrario – dijo con convicción.

\- ¿Tú crees eso, Pequeño Bombón? – Seiya la miró sorprendido

\- Si. Mamá siempre me ha dicho que luche por lo que amo sin permitir que el destino interfiera en ello.

\- Ah… que sabia es tu madre – el príncipe soltó un suspiro. " _Ojalá ella lo hubiera aplicado"_ pensó.

\- Seiya, tu eres una Sailor Scout – dijo la pelirrosa cambiando de tema - ¿Has tenido que luchar o enfrentar villanos como lo ha hecho mi mamá?

\- Si, por supuesto. ¿Qué tu madre no te ha contado sobre la lucha contra Sailor Galaxia?

\- Si, pero no me dijo que ustedes habían luchado también contra ella.

\- Bueno, de hecho, tu madre y nosotros unimos fuerzas para vencerla.

\- ¡En serio! ¡cuéntame!

\- Verás, Galaxia atacó mi planeta, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Kakyuu, mi reina, logró escapar sin decir a donde. Mis hermanas y yo seguimos su aroma y nos llevó hasta aquí.

Yo desciendo de las Estrellas, y nací como mujer, al igual que mis hermanos, sin embargo, cuando llegamos por primera vez, descubrimos que nuestra naturaleza en la Tierra era la de hombres, y solo usando el Sailor Change Star volvíamos a ser Sailor Scouts.

Así que decidimos formar el grupo Three Ligths y cantar para encontrar a nuestra Princesa.

\- ¡Por eso se volvieron cantantes! ¡Qué emocionante!

\- Así es. Después conocimos a tu madre y las demás chicas. Luchamos contra Galaxia, tu padre y todas las demás revivieron y nosotros nos fuimos a buscar un planeta donde poder vivir.

\- Desciendes de las Estrellas… entonces tu resplandor…

\- Sí. Mi semilla estelar tiene el resplandor de las estrellas y es muy extraño que tú también lo tengas – le dijo él, señalándole la nariz.

\- Bueno, ni siquiera sé por qué lo tengo – le respondió Pequeña Dama, poniendo los ojos bizcos al mirar el dedo que le señalaba la nariz.

\- Tal vez estas consagrada a Polaris

\- ¿Polaris?

\- La gran estrella del Norte. Tal vez te dio su bendición – el pelinegro miraba el firmamento.

\- Si, tal vez – le respondió la niña – Oye, ¿y no fue difícil eso del cambio de sexo? – lanzó la indiscreta pregunta

\- ¿Eh? – Seiya estaba completamente sonrojado

\- Si antes eran chicas y luego chicos… además te enamoraste de una chica…

\- Dios… estos niños de ahora son demasiado precoces – dijo, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su frente y seguía ruborizado – Me es más cómodo ser hombre y antes no estaba interesado en nadie, hasta que me volví chico y la conocí – se encogió de hombros.

\- A mi también me gustaría ser hombre, porque a veces ser chica es bastante molesto, sobre todo por el cambio hormonal… - se encogió de hombros la niña.

\- Pequeño Bombón - Seiya la miraba perplejo mientras ella le daba una sonrisa.

\- Pero ya ni modo, no tengo esa capacidad. ¡Me encantaría conocer tu planeta!

\- Tal vez algún día puedas ir. Kinmoku es un lugar tan próspero como este – le respondió aliviado. Gracias a Dios, la niña saltaba rápidamente de un tema a otro, igual que su madre, lo que hacía que fuera fácil de distraer.

\- No lo creo. Mi mamá no me deja ir a las ruinas del castillo lunar, mucho menos me dejará viajar tan lejos, y menos con esa loca suelta.

\- Confía en tu madre – dijo Seiya, colocando las manos en los hombros de la pequeña – ella derrotará al enemigo muy pronto, ya lo verás. A propósito, si la Neo Reina no te había hablado de mí, ¿cómo es que me conoces?

\- Lo que pasa es que encontré un poster que le autografiaste a mi mamá y le pregunté quien eras tú – contestó la princesita – y por cierto, ¿qué tienes que ver con mi mamá?

\- ¿¡Qué!? – el color se apoderó de todo el rostro de Seiya nuevamente

\- Ella no me dijo nada, pero se alteró mucho cuando le pregunté por ti.

\- Bueno Pequeño Bombón – contestó, tragando saliva con dificultad – tu mamá y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos durante la preparatoria. Nosotros éramos adolescentes cuando la lucha contra Galaxia ocurrió.

\- Si pero…

\- Oye, ¿quieres que te canté una canción? – le dijo el príncipe para distraerla.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Bien, te cantaré nuestra más exitosa canción de nuestra época como Three Ligths.

\- Todavía siguen siendo Three Ligths – rió Pequeña Dama

\- Lo sé, pero ya no cantamos – Seiya le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a cantar.

De pronto, el pelinegro retrocedió en el tiempo, a aquél concierto que diera en el parque de diversiones y en el que Serena, desde lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna, escuchara aquella canción que iba dirigida a ella.

" _Kimi wa itsumo kagayaite ta_

 _Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi_

 _Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no starligth)"_

Pequeña Dama se acurrucó contra el brazo del hombre mientras éste seguía cantando; podía sentir la calidez en su corazón.

" _Ano hi boku wa mamore nakute_

 _Kuyashinamida kora e ta dake_

 _Itami ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweet heart)_

" _Search for you love, sora no suishou_

 _Search for you love, nakanai de kure_

 _Search for you love, honto wa, dakishimetai no sa"_

La Neo Reina Serenity se dirigió hacia la terraza donde sabía que su hija y Seiya se encontraban, cuando de pronto escuchó aquella canción que el pelinegro entonaba, y se recargó en el umbral de la puerta, llevándose las manos al pecho y abriendo muchos los ojos, pues comprendía perfectamente el mensaje que él le estaba transmitiendo a su hija.

" _Kimi no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)_

 _Boku no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)_

 _Ima doko ni iru no (moonligth princess)_

 _Boku no princess"_

" _Kotaete (answer for me)_

 _Imasugu (answer for me)_

 _Kotaete (answer for me)_

 _Yakashiku (answer for me)…"_ **

Después de la bella canción que Seiya entonara para ella, Pequeña Dama se despidió de él y se dirigió a sus aposentos.

Una vez terminada su labor de guardaespaldas, y aprovechando que Endymion se encontraba fuera de Palacio, el pelinegro se dirigió a los aposentos de la Neo Reina; ya necesitaba un rato a solas y en privado con su Bombón.

SxS

Serenity estaba sentada frente a su amplio tocador; llevaba un ligero y pequeño camisón de seda blanco y el cabello suelto. Lo estaba cepillando cuando tocaron a su puerta.

\- Adelante

\- Hola Bombón – saludó Seiya, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Qué sucede Seiya? – decía la rubia, mientras lo veía a través del espejo. Seguía cepillando su largo cabello.

\- Quise venir a verte. ¿Qué tienes?

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué le cantaste esa canción? – La Neo Reina se giró para verlo, dejando el cepillo en el tocador – ¡No debiste hacerlo!

\- Cálmate Bombón, es una canción simplemente.

\- ¡No es una simple canción y lo sabes! – la mujer se dirigió a la ventana, dándole la espalda.

\- Tranquila Bombón – dijo él, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba de la cintura. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca después de tanto tiempo – ¿Acaso estás celosa de Pequeño Bombón? – dijo el pícaramente, para depositar un beso en el cuello de ella.

\- No digas tonterías – se giró, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre – Entendí perfectamente el mensaje que le dabas; ¡Prácticamente le contaste todo acerca de nosotros!

\- ¿Y qué podía hacer Bombón? – Seiya se encogió de hombros – ella quería saber las cosas y yo no se las iba a decir tan directamente. Tranquila – depositó un beso en el lóbulo de ella.

\- Pero Seiya, ¡esa niña es muy perspicaz! Se parece a ti – de pronto se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

\- ¿Pero a mí por qué Bombón? – dijo él no prestándole atención a las palabras de ella, pues ahora su libido le pedía otra cosa - ¿Por qué no mejor te relajas? Tu esposo no está, y desde que llegué no hemos tenido tiempo para estar solos…

\- Seiya… - de pronto ella sintió como el pelinegro devorada ansioso sus labios, recorriendo con su lengua hasta el último rincón de esa preciosa boca.

Serenity correspondió el beso con la misma pasión que él, mientras enredaba sus dedos en los largos cabellos negros y él con sus manos, recorría la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos, tomándolos firmemente.

A pesar de que llevaban varias semanas en el palacio, era la primera vez que estarían juntos, pues la tensión y las responsabilidades que Deirdre había ocasionado no les había permitido ni siquiera darse un pequeño beso fugaz.

Seiya la levantó en vilo mientras ella le rodeaba la cadera con las piernas y se dirigieron a la cama. Él la depositó tiernamente y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de esa Diosa de la Luna con besos cálidos y húmedos, mientras ella gemía de placer.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hice mi mujer, Bombón? – jadeó mientras se deshacía del estorboso camisón, dejándola desnuda y plena para él.

Ella le respondió con un gemido; su libido había reaccionado violentamente tras esa pregunta.

\- Te voy a hacer el amor de la misma forma que te lo hice hace 12 años – la sentenció con voz ronca, cegado por el deseo y la ansiedad de estar con la persona amada.

Así, la Neo Reina Serenity se entregaba nuevamente al Príncipe Seiya, consumando su amor, ardiendo de pasión durante toda la noche.

SxS

Pequeña Dama se encontraba en su habitación, cepillando su rosado cabello, ya lista para dormir. Estaba tarareando alegremente la hermosa canción que Seiya le cantara.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el poster que ahora colgaba de una de las paredes de su habitación para luego volverse hacia el espejo cuando lo captó todo.

\- No puede ser… - se llevó las manos al rostro.

Con ojos desorbitados, escudriñó cada una de sus facciones, descubriendo en ella las mismas facciones de aquél caballero que gentilmente se había ofrecido a cuidarla.

Y entonces comprendió el mensaje implícito en la canción: Seiya y su madre habían tenido una relación amorosa y ella era fruto de ese amor.

* * *

* Polaris: Estrella más brillante que se localiza en la constelación de la Osa Menor.

** _Nagareboshi - He_ (Search for you love) - Three Ligths

Hola!

Ese Seiya tan despistado, sigue sin darse cuenta de las cosas xD pero la que ya por fin abrio los ojos es la Pequeña Dama :O ¿qué creen que pase ahora? Menos mal que Seiya le cae bien xD pero, ¿cómo creen que reaccione?

Pues como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, gracias a Lizbeth Vara, Kamisumi Shirohoshi y a Dameli Frost por dejarme sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Rosalie Rowen, Srita Kou, Lilandra Montoya y Anna Álvarez por sus comentarios vía Facebook!

Por cierto, chicas que leen tambien Exquisite Innocence, lo actualizaré la próxima semana. Mi fin de semana será algo complicadillo xD

Nos leemos el próximo martes Bombones! Besos estelares! :*


	10. Reclamos

Notita aclaratoria.

Debido a cierta pequeña duda que hubo y que tal vez algunos se pregunten lo mismo, hago la siguiente aclaración:

Serenity y Endymion no comparten habitación desde que ella y Seiya hicieran el amor, pero eso No significa que no tengan relaciones maritales, aunque no lo hacen tan seguido.

De hecho, Endymion le dice a Serenity que cada vez que ella quiera, él la visitaría a su alcoba, y todo eso se explica en los capítulo de éste fic.

Además, la Neo Reina tenía que justificar su embarazo y para eso tenia que acostarse con su esposo xD

Bueno, una vez aclarado esto, ahora si a leer! :D

* * *

 **9\. Reclamos.**

Los tibios rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, inundando la alegre habitación. Serenity abrió los ojos y sonrió al sentirse atrapada por los varoniles brazos de su estrella fugaz.

Alzó el rostro y lo contempló; dormía apaciblemente. Tiernamente, despejo su rostro de los mechones rebeldes azabache que caía sobre él, y Seiya, al sentir el movimiento, la estrechó aún más contra sí.

Se imaginó que, tal vez, si las cosas no hubieran sido como fueron, así serían sus mañanas, siempre despertando en brazos del hombre al que amaba. Quiso creer, por un instante, que su fantasía era realidad, que esa era una de sus típicas mañanas como la señora Kou, Princesa de la Luna y, ¿por qué no? Princesa de Kinmoku.

Si, tal vez así habría sido, o tal vez ahora ni siquiera estuvieran en la Tierra y tal vez cabría la posibilidad de que ni siquiera existiera Tokio de Cristal o que ni siquiera llevara un título nobiliario. Si tan solo hubiera cambiado su destino…

Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de los bellos ojos azules, en respuesta a aquellos pensamientos, cuando la suave voz varonil la distrajo.

\- Buenos días Bombón – Serenity limpió rápidamente sus ojos y volvió la vista hacia él.

Buenos días dormilón – esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo amaneció mi dulce Bombón? – Seiya correspondió la sonrisa de su mujer y se estiró un poco. Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre el rostro de la rubia y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Completamente feliz – la sonrisa se hizo más amplia - ¿y tú? ¿Cómo amaneció mi amor?

\- Que te puedo decir Bomboncito – suspiró – salvo… ¡esas cortinas! Bombón la próxima vez te voy a traer unas como las que uso en Kinmoku. ¡Sentí como si el señor sol estuviera aquí frente a nosotros!

\- ¡Ay Seiya! – rió ella, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

\- Ven aquí – gruñó, mientras alzaba a Serenity para colocarla sobre él y besarla.

Imaginó que así debían haber sido sus mañanas, siempre teniendo a su dulce Bombón en brazos al despertar, juguetear un poco y después, satisfechos uno del otro, levantarse para comenzar con las tareas cotidianas.

Tal vez su habitación fuera igual de alegre como en la que se encontraba en ese momento, tal vez sería la misma, aquí en la Tierra, o tal vez sería en Kinmoku. Se levantaría, se arreglaría y saldría de la habitación, mientras su hermosa esposa terminaba de arreglarse.

Se dirigiría al comedor donde sus pequeños ya estarían esperándolos: lindas y tiernas estrellitas fugaces fruto de su amor, ¿cuántos serían? ¿Serían todos rubios, todos pelinegros o algunos rubios y otros pelinegros? Seguramente sería el padre más amoroso y bromista de todo el universo.

Después del desayuno, trataría asuntos de Estado a lado de su esposa, la Neo Reina, o la Princesa, dependiendo el lugar donde estuvieran, y luego, se dedicarían a disfrutar de la vida noble.

O tal vez, simplemente, vivirían vidas cotidianas, sin las formalidades ni tratos de la realeza. Él teniendo que trabajar para mantener a su hermosa familia mientras ella se dedicaba al hogar, o a un trabajo de medio tiempo y luego, oh si, disfrutar de los niños en el jardín de la casa, con un perro o gato, por supuesto.

Si, tal vez así hubiera sido su vida, si tan solo lo hubiera escogido a él, si tan solo lo hubiera dejado reemplazarlo…

\- Te amo Serenity – dijo él con dificultad, recuperándose del apasionado beso.

\- Y yo a ti Seiya, te amo, te amo… - la rubia llenó de tiernos besos el rostro del muchacho.

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¡Madre! – la voz se escuchaba desesperada. Ambos se miraron, no sabiendo que hacer.

\- ¿Siempre viene Pequeño Bombón cuándo estás con Endymion? – le preguntó Seiya, aun sujetándola del talle y enarcando una ceja.

\- No. Pero ahorita no estoy con Endymion, se supone que estoy sola. Además, él y yo no dormimos juntos.

\- ¿Ah no? – la miró sorprendido - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde hace 12 años…

\- ¡Haberlo sabido antes! – dijo él, alzando las manos.

\- ¡Madre! – nuevos toquidos en la puerta.

Serenity bajó rápidamente de Seiya, y éste se incorporó, tomando sus prendas regadas por el piso de la alcoba, no sabiendo que hacer.

\- Bombón, ¿dónde me escondo?

\- ¡Ahí! Atrás del biombo – respondió ella, mientras se colocaba la ropa interior. - ¡Adelante!

Pequeña Dama entró hecha una furia, mostrando un aspecto deplorable, señal de su noche de insomnio y llanto. Llevaba su vestido blanco pero el cabello suelto y enmarañado.

\- ¿Qué sucede hija? – preguntó la Neo Reina al ver el estado tan deprimente que su hija presentaba. Pateó algunas de las ropas de Seiya bajo la cama.

\- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! – demandó la niña – Cuando te pregunté sobre Seiya Kou, cuando quise saber quién era él, ¡no me dijiste nada!

\- Hija, te dije lo que podía decirte.

\- Si, omitiendo la parte en la que Seiya y sus hermanos te ayudaron en la lucha contra Galaxia y la parte en la que Seiya y tú se enamoraron. ¿¡Por qué!?

\- Hija – contestó dolida la Neo Reina - ¿cómo podía decirte que había amado a otro hombre que no era Endymion?

\- Y si lo amabas, ¿por qué no te casaste con él? ¿Por qué te casaste con otro? – la niña estaba enojada y al borde del llanto.

\- ¡Por el destino Serena! Porque desde los tiempos del Milenio de Plata estaba destinada a tener una vida a lado de Endymion, y si no era así, no fundaríamos Tokio de Cristal y tú no nacerías – la rubia comenzó a llorar amargamente ante los reclamos de su hija.

\- Pues parece que a ti te importaba más Tokio de Cristal que yo, ¿no es así? – dijo secamente la chiquilla – porque si yo te hubiera importado de verdad, te hubieras casado con mi padre.

\- ¿Qué? – la mujer no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó las manos al corazón; sintió que todo daba vueltas.

\- Lo sé todo mamá. Sé perfectamente lo que hubo entre tú y Seiya, y se perfectamente que Seiya Kou, ¡es mi padre!

SxS

Seiya intentaba vestirse mientras Pequeña Dama había irrumpido como un torbellino a la habitación. Comenzó a escuchar el reclamo de la jovencita y sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así a su propia madre? A medida que la discusión avanzaba, el pelinegro tuvo que contener el impulso de salir de su escondite, darle una buena reprimenda a la chiquilla y consolar a su Bombón _"Seguramente sacó esa actitud tan desagradable de Endymion"_ pensó. Sin embargo, así como había surgido esa oleada de cólera, así se había disipado, al darse cuenta que el motivo del pleito había sido el que Serenity no se había quedado con él, y cuando escuchó que él era el verdadero padre de la pelirrosa, quedó helado, perdiendo todo el color de la piel.

SxS

\- Serena… - las lágrimas de la Neo Reina surcaban sus mejillas.

\- ¡Ahora comprendo todo! Ahora comprendo el por qué siempre me sentí diferente, por qué sentía que no pertenecía aquí, por qué nunca mencionaste a Seiya, por qué te alteraste tanto cuando te pregunté por él y por qué siento esa conexión tan extraña con él. ¡Ahora comprendo por qué tengo el brillo de las Estrellas en mi Semilla Estelar! ¿Eso es lo que la hace tan especial no? ¡El que la Luna y las Estrellas hayan tenido un hijo!

\- ¡Serena por favor!

\- ¡Y Seiya que creía que me habías consagrado a Polaris! ¡Sí cómo no! ¿Por qué mamá? ¿por qué? – Pequeña Dama estaba hecha un mar de llanto – Tu siempre me has dicho que luche por el amor, no importando si el destino interfiere. ¿Por qué no seguiste tu corazón y te casaste con el hombre que amabas? ¿¡Por qué nos engañaste a Endymion y a mí!?

\- ¡Déjame explicarte! – intentó ir hacia su hija

\- ¡No quiero saber nada! – gritó la pelirrosa y salió desesperada de la habitación de su madre, sin un rumbo fijo.

SxS

La Neo Reina Serenity lloraba amargamente; estaba en medio de la habitación y había caído de hinojos al suelo, con las manos apoyadas contra él, liberando su llanto. De pronto, escuchó tras ella la gruesa voz de Seiya; había olvidado que él se encontraba presente, escuchando todo.

\- ¿Es cierto, Serenity? – la rubia palideció, aún sin atreverse a incorporarse - ¿Es cierto que Serena es mi hija? – escucho los pasos que se acercaban a ella.

Tomando fuerzas, la mujer se incorporó para confrontar al hombre que, angustiado y sorprendido, le demandaba una explicación.

\- Seiya… - las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

\- Bombón, ¿ella es mi hija? – el pelinegro la tomó suavemente por los hombros; su mirada era afligida.

No era la primera vez que la Neo Reina veía esa mirada, pues era la misma que hace 15 años atrás le pedía una oportunidad en la terraza de la preparatoria _"Si tan solo hubiera dejado que lo reemplazara…"_

\- ¡Perdóname! – Serenity se derrumbó sobre el pecho del pelinegro, mientras éste la estrechaba contra sí y hundía el rostro en su cuello. Dejó fluir las lágrimas, llorando en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No sé, no me dio tiempo… - gimoteaba ella – Tú estabas por irte y no supe cómo manejarlo

\- Si me lo hubieras dicho, nunca me habría ido, ¡nunca te habría abandona!

\- Lo sé Seiya, lo sé, pero no sabía que pasaría – Serenity aún lloraba

\- Por eso me sentía conectado con ella, por eso su semilla estelar despertó a mi contacto… ¡Serenity! – Seiya la alejó de su lado - ¡Si me hubieras elegido a mí, Rini hubiera nacido! El futuro no se habría alterado – le habló él con desesperación.

\- ¡Si lo hubiera sabido créeme que me hubiera quedado contigo! ¡No me hubiera importado que Tokio de Cristal jamás se fundara! Pero era algo imposible de saber.

\- ¡Oh Bombón! – las lágrimas manchaban el bello rostro del príncipe – Tenemos una hija.

El pelinegro buscó su boca con desesperación, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso, mezcla de dolor y alegría que fue correspondido de la misma manera desesperada.

En ese momento, Luna entró para anunciar que el Rey había llegado con las Outer Scouts, quedándose petrificada al ver tan efusiva escena de amor.

\- Majestad – carraspeó un poco. Serenity y Seiya se soltaron, sorprendidos.

\- Dime Luna – dijo la Neo Reina, tratando de arreglarse un poco el cabello.

\- El Rey ya está en Palacio. Urge su presencia en la sala de juntas.

\- Ahora voy

Haciendo una reverencia, Seiya salió de la habitación para dirigirse a sus aposentos, arreglarse e ir a la sala de juntas bajo la fría mirada de la gatita.

SxS

Para cuando la Neo Reina Serenity llegó a la sala de juntas, ya todas las Sailor Scouts, el Rey, los Three Ligths, la Reina Kakyuu y el Príncipe Helios estaban presentes.

\- Buenos días y disculpen la demora – dijo la Neo Reina solemnemente.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia a guisa de saludo. Serenity se colocó en el asiento principal, junto a su esposo, pero no pudo evitar mirar a Seiya con cierto nerviosismo y éste corresponderle con ojos anhelantes, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Endymion, quien dándose cuenta de esto, tomó la mano la rubia, reforzando el triángulo amoroso.

Por su parte, Sailor Plut mantenía cierta distancia, no queriéndose ver envuelto en dicho lio.

\- Me da gusto volver a verlas chicas – comentó la rubia, dirigiéndose a las Outer Scouts.

\- A nosotras también Majestad, sin embargo, el motivo de este reencuentro no es agradable – contestó Sailor Neptune

\- Es preciso crear una estrategia urgente para derrotar a Deirdre de una vez por todas – habló con voz letal Uranus – y proteger a toda costa a la Princesa.

\- Afortunadamente – intervino Kakyuu – la Princesa ha estado muy bien protegida gracias a que ha estado bajo el cuidado del Príncipe Seiya, y con esto su Semilla Estelar ha estado a salvo.

\- Ahora solo queda – acotó la líder de las Inner Scouts – ver la manera de expulsar a esa banshee de aquí.

\- Es por eso que mi esposo y yo los hemos convocado a todos. Yo sola no puedo derrotarle, pues es inmune al Sagrado Cristal de Plata.

\- Sailor Galaxia era inmune al Cristal de Plata – acotó Yaten – y sin embargo la pudo derrotar Majestad.

\- Si pero fue gracias a la Luz de la Esperanza, y en estos momentos no se encuentra con nosotros. Hacer que intervenga Sailor Galaxia son palabras mayores.

\- Creo Majestad – dijo Sailor Saturn – que si convocamos al Poder del Planeta de las Sailors, en conjunción con el Sagrado Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado podremos derrotarlas.

\- Si pero para eso, tenemos que ir a sitiarlos en su campamento – intervino nuevamente Uranus - ¡Mercury!

\- El Príncipe Taiki y yo tenemos la ubicación – dijo la peliazul guerrera – se encuentran en el lago que está en el claro del bosque, en el linde de la Ciudad.

\- Entonces – acotó el Príncipe Helios – es hora de prepararnos para atacar.

Sailor Plut desplegó a través de su báculo un mapa virtual con el que trabajarían para planear la estrategia de ataque cuando Malachite, el líder de los Cuatro Generales del Rey irrumpió en la sala.

\- ¡Majestades!

Yaten frunció el ceño cuando el hombre entró y dirigió una mirada de disgusto hacia Venus, quién lo miró de modo tranquilizador, indicándole que no tenía por qué ponerse celoso. Yaten y Venus habían retomado sus amoríos.

Todos se pusieron de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede Malachite? – preguntó el Rey

\- Majestad, la Princesa, ha desaparecido.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – gritaron todos al unísono.

\- No se encuentra en el Palacio. Ha huido lejos de aquí.

En ese momento, Serenity sintió que todo se volvía obscuro y se desvaneció, quedando sostenida por su esposo quien, angustiado, pedía a algunos que le ayudaran mientras otros salían en busca de Pequeña Dama.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno pues por fin Seiya sabe la verdad y en voz de su propia hija! Menos mal que lo tomó de buena manera; en su fuero interno tal vez ya sabía la verdad, solo que se hacía tontito xD

En cuanto a Pequeña Dama... parece que tiene un caracter fuerte xD pero, bueno, como toman ustedes su actitud? Y ahora ha huido :/

Wow! 53 reviews! Gracias!

Pues como siempre muchas gracias a todas las personas que me leen, gracias a Gaby D. Kou, invitads misteriosos, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Dameli Frost, Lizbeth Vara, MaylenKouTaisho, Alejandra Larios y Kamisumi Shirohoshi por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Srita Kou, Kary Martínez, Lilandra Montoya, Andrea Rodriguez, Anna Álvarez, Maylen Luna y Rosalie Rowen por sus comentarios vía FB!

No se olviden de pasar por mi página, me encuentran en FB como Gabiusa Kou y los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, **Obsesión** , es un SerenaxDiamante :D

Bueno Bombones, me despido y cualquier duda que tengan no duden en hacermela saber que con gusto se las aclaro! Besos estelares! :*


	11. Peligro

**10\. Peligro**

Pequeña Dama había huido de Palacio y se dirigió hacia el lago en el claro de bosque. Se sentía demasiado dolida como para escuchar.

Todo su mundo se había derrumbado al saber que vivía una mentira, que quien creía era su padre no lo era y que su madre estaba enamorada de una estrella fugaz a la que nunca correspondió, ella que siempre le había dicho que el amor era lo más importante por sobre todas las cosas.

Se sentía traicionada, engañada… y Seiya… ¿cómo lo tomaría él cuando se enterara? Ese gentil caballero que también había sido engañado y burlado igual que ella y Endymion… se sentía tan bien con él, tan protegida… el lazo que habían creado esas últimas semanas se había fortalecido, convirtiéndose en cariño _"¡claro! En qué otra cosa podría convertirse siendo él mi verdadero padre"_ pensó, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Por fin llegó a su objetivo, dejándose caer a la orilla de éste, permitiendo que el dolor y las lágrimas fluyeran.

De pronto se acercó a ella una niña, que al escuchar el llanto de la princesa había acudido a verla.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la niña, acercándose poco a poco

\- Si – contestó la pelirrosa, enjugándose las lágrimas.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estas llorando? – la niña se acercó más a Pequeña Dama, sentándose junto a ella.

\- Por nada, es solo que… es solo que… - la chiquilla se desplomó en el regazó de la otra niña, quien, tiernamente, comenzó a acariciar la rosada mata de pelo.

\- Ya, todo va a estar bien, no tienes por qué llorar – la consoló

\- ¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡Mi vida es una mentira! Todo lo que creí que era no lo es. ¡Ella jugó con nosotros! ¡Es mala y egoísta!

\- Tranquila Princesa – la consoló la niña - Si sigues llorando, el resplandor de tu Semilla Estelar desaparecerá.

De repente, un ramalazo de terror recorrió a la princesa, pues nadie que no fueran los enemigos o la gente de Palacio sabía eso. Abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó, mirando a la otra niña fijamente.

\- ¿Tú como sabes eso?

La chiquilla que la consolaba torció los labios con una mueca maligna, transformándose en Éire, la ninfa al servicio de Deirdre. Pequeña Dama soltó un grito de terror e intentó huir hacia Palacio.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocosa?

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – la princesa logró soltarse de las tenazas que Éire tenía por manos, ganando un poco de ventaja – Ni porque soy hija de una estrella fugaz tengo poderes – se dijo, mientras corría tan rápido como podía.

\- ¿Con que por eso tienes ese resplandor tan especial, eh? – la ninfa la tomo por el cabello, jalándola hacia sí - ¡La Luna y las Estrellas teniendo un hijo!

\- ¡Déjame! – decía la pelirrosa, intentando soltarse de la ninfa que ya le tenía rodeado el cuello y la cintura con los brazos.

\- Parece que tu mami rompió las reglas – le dijo sarcásticamente - ¡Qué feliz se pondrá mi Señora cuando te lleve ante ella!

Y soltando un espeluznante grito, la sirvienta de la banshee desapareció con la princesa de Tokio de Cristal.

SxS

\- ¡Noooo!

La Neo Reina Serenity había despertado dando un grito de terror mientras un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo y su respiración era agitada.

La noche ya había caído y estaba a obscuras en su habitación, pero no estaba sola. Al verla despertar de esa manera, la figura que estaba sentada en la cama junto a ella reaccionó, intentando calmarla.

\- Bombón, tranquila. Solo es una pesadilla – la suave y tierna voz de Seiya la reconfortó.

\- ¡Seiya! – se desplomó sobre el pecho del hombre, liberando el estrés y el miedo de las últimas horas.

\- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien – decía él, mientras la acunaba tiernamente entre sus brazos y acariciaba el largo cabello rubio.

Él se sentía tan destrozado como ella ante la inminente desaparición de su hija.

\- Endymion, su Majestad Kakyuu, mis hermanos y las Sailor Scouts ya están buscándola.

\- Pero, ¿y si la encuentra el enemigo? No, mi niña no.

\- Bombón – el pelinegro la separó de él, acunando su rostro en sus manos – te juro que voy a ir hasta el fin de la galaxia si es necesario para encontrarla. No voy a permitir que le pase nada malo a nuestra hija.

En ese momento, el Rey Endymion iba entrando a la habitación. El escuchar esa revelación de la boca de Seiya había sido un golpe muy duro para él, no pudiendo evitar sentir que le hirviera la sangre.

Se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación de la Neo Reina y prendió una lámpara, descubriendo a los amantes.

\- ¿De qué se trata esto? – soltó fríamente, mientras la rubia y el pelinegro se soltaban, sorprendidos de haber sido descubiertos. – Siempre supe que entre ustedes había algo, pero jamás me imaginé que llegaran a este extremo.

El Rey comenzó a caminar hacia el lecho de la Neo Reina, mientras Seiya se ponía de pie, frunciendo el ceño. El odio que Endymion sentía hacia él era bien correspondido.

\- Endymion, déjame explicarte.

\- ¡Qué me vas a explicar Serenity! ¡Que toda mi vida ha sido una farsa! ¡Que mi hija no es mi hija! Por eso, por eso ella carecía de mi resplandor – El rey se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras se ponía de espalda a los amantes.

\- ¡No le hables así! – le gritó Seiya

\- ¡Tú no te metas! Vergüenza debería de darte el haber traicionado mi confianza y haberte aprovechado de mi hospitalidad. Sal de aquí – ordenó el moreno rey - ¡Sal de aquí ahora!

Hecho una furia, Seiya abandonó la habitación de la rubia para dirigirse a la suya.

\- ¿Por qué Serenity? – el moreno confrontó de nuevo a su esposa - ¿Qué nunca te fue suficiente mi amor? ¿Qué hice mal?

\- ¡El haberme dejado sola para irte a Estados Unidos! ¡Eso hiciste mal! – Serenity se incorporó de la cama para confrontar al rey. - ¡Me abandonaste cuándo más te necesitaba!

\- Tenía que hacerlo. Quería alcanzar mis sueños antes de seguir con nuestro destino. ¡Siempre te amé! Y no me casé contigo solamente por el destino, como veo que tu si.

\- No me vengas con tus reproches, si de todos modos estoy contigo, ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- ¡Tu me dejaste sola! No contestabas mis cartas, no me llamabas… yo me sentía tan mal, la tristeza y la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre mis hombros era demasiado para mi – el resentimiento guardado de años salía a flote.

\- ¡Serenity estaba muerto! Yo no tuve la culpa de todo lo que pasó, yo no tuve la culpa de que Galaxia me matara.

\- ¡Yo tampoco tuve la culpa de enamorarme de alguien más! Cuándo me sentía tan sola, él apareció. Él me dio el apoyo que nadie podía darme, ayudándome a salir adelante, cuidándome. ¡Él me protegió y yo me enamoré! Fue la única persona que siempre creyó, que no me trató como la niña débil y tonta que se supone era.

\- Y entonces si te enamoraste de él, ¿¡por qué te quedaste conmigo!? – las lágrimas traicionaron al Rey, quien hablaba con amargura.

\- ¡Por nuestro destino Endymion! Porque teníamos una misión que cumplir, una hija que tener.

\- Una hija que ni siquiera es mia.

\- Créeme que si lo hubiera sabido, no estaría contigo ahora. Tú no sabes lo que se siente sufrir por alguien que amas y no puedes estar con él. Cuando me pidió reemplazarte, ¡debí haber aceptado! – espetó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué te pidió qué? – la ira se hacía cada vez más fuerte en el rey.

\- Si, me pidió una oportunidad y yo se la negué, aunque moría por dársela, porque me tenía que mantener fiel a ti – lo señaló con índice de fuego.

\- ¡Pues lo hubieses hecho Serenity! Lo hubieses hecho y nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto. Aunque él sea el padre biológico, Pequeña Dama es mi hija, ¡yo la he criado desde que nació! Voy a encontrarla, y ni tú, ni él ni nadie podrán quitármela – dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¡Endymion! – la Neo Reina lo llamó, pero el Rey salió de la habitación, sin hacer caso al llamado de su esposa.

SxS

Seiya iba y venía a lo largo de su habitación. Intentaba controlar su ira contra de Endymion. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reclamarle si, después de todo, ella lo había preferido a él?

Intentó alejar aquel sentimiento para concentrarse en su hija _"Pequeño Bombón es todo lo que debe importar ahora"_ pensó, pues aún no aparecía.

De pronto, sin tocar, el rey irrumpió en su alcoba.

\- ¡Endymion! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro, con una mezcla de asombro y molestia.

\- Majestad para ti, Seiya Kou. Parece que cuidaste muy bien de Serenity durante mi ausencia en la guerra contra Galaxia, y no solo eso, sino que has seguido tu papel de "amigo incondicional" al pie de la letra – dijo el rey en tono sardónico.

\- Alteza para ti, Darien Chiba – le respondió en el mismo tono el pelinegro – ¿Te gusta que te llame así, Darien?

\- ¡Ese nombre quedó en el pasado! Ahora soy Endymion – el moreno apretó los puños.

\- Bien, "Majestad". Si así es, cuidé muy bien de ella y la apoyé cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando se supone que tú tenías que haber estado ahí.

\- ¿Tú también? ¡Estaba muerto! No fue porque yo quisiera ausentarme.

\- ¿Y el viaje a Estados Unidos? ¿Tampoco fue porque quisieras hacerlo? – Seiya estaba completamente enfadado.

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa. Ella y yo estábamos destinos a estar juntos desde antes de nacer, ¡y mira! No pudiste reemplazarme. A pesar de tus esfuerzos, ella se quedó conmigo – se dibujó una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro.

\- ¡Se quedó contigo solo por obligación, no por amor! – Seiya trinaba de coraje, eso último le había dolido – Porque sabes perfectamente que su corazón ha sido mio desde antes que supiéramos lo que te había ocurrido. Tan es así, que yo te hice el favor de engendrar a tu hija – el príncipe siseo esto, haciendo una reverencia en señal de burla.

Aquel comentario lleno de saña por parte del pelinegro de cabello largo fue un golpe bajo para el rey.

\- ¡Te lo advierto Seiya Kou! Estas aquí solo porque necesitamos unir fuerzas para derrotar a Deirdre y encontrar a mi hija, pero una vez que eso pase, tu, tu reina y tus hermanos están exiliados – el rey se acercó al pelinegro hasta quedar rostro con rostro, mirándose desafiantemente – Tienes prohibido volver a pisar la Tierra y acercarte a la Neo Reina o a la Princesa.

\- ¿Y si me niego? – preguntó retador el príncipe.

\- Si te niegas, te voy a mandar a encerrar, y te condenaré a muerte por traición – le contestó el rey en un siseo letal – que no se te olvide que yo soy el Rey y que Serenity no gobierna sola el planeta.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?

\- No, te estoy advirtiendo…

El Rey Endymion se dirigió hacia la puerta para abandonar la habitación, y, parado en el umbral de la puerta, se volvió para darle la estocada final.

\- ¿Cómo una Sailor Scout osó enamorarse de una Princesa y engendrar un hijo con ella? Tu naturaleza fue, es y será siempre la de una mujer, aunque aquí, tu apariencia sea otra - y se retiró, cerrando la puerta.

Seiya se quedó perplejo ante aquél comentario. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a juzgarle? Él, que ni siquiera conocía su naturaleza, él que no sabía que aquí, en la Tierra, la forma en la que se presentaba era la verdadera.

Seiya dio un grito de rabia para terminar de desfogarse dándole un puñetazo a la puerta por donde había salido el Rey.

* * *

Hola!

60 reviews! Gracias! :D

Pero qué le pasa a Endymion! Cómo si fuera el hombre más recto del universo, reclamandole a Serenity y Seiya! Arrgg! No se ustedes Bombones pero yo lo quiero ahorcar!

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, gracias a Alejandra Larios, InNa29, MaylenKouTaisho, Dameli Frost, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Bombón Kou y Lizbeth Vara por sus reviews y a Majho Duran, Rosalie Rowen, Lilandra Montoya, Anna Álvarez y Andrea Rodriguez por sus comentarios vía Facebook!

No se olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook Gabiusa Kou y leer mi nuevo fic **Obsesión**

Nos leemos el próximo martes! Besos estelares! :*


	12. Invasión

**Advertencia: contiene lime**

 **11\. Invasión**

El Rey Endymion iba y venía en su habitación. Llevaba solo un ligero pantalón y una bata de seda abierta, mostrando el perfecto torso desnudo.

Había sido un día muy estresante. Los esfuerzos por encontrar a su hija habían sido en vano, sumándole el desmayo de su esposa, lo que la había mantenido en cama todo el día hasta caída la noche, para rematar con la desagradable noticia de que Seiya era el verdadero padre de Serena.

El estrés y la tensión lo estaban matando. Se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia la ventana cuando llamaron a la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo sin volverse.

Lentamente, la mujer entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tímidamente, se acercó hacia él, con pasos ligeros.

\- ¿Me mandó a llamar, Majestad?

En respuesta a eso, el moreno se volvió hacia ella tomándola en sus brazos, besándola desesperadamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Endymion? – jadeó ella, recuperándose del arrebatador beso.

\- Serenity… ella…- la ira volvió a él – me engañó. Pequeña Dama no es mi hija, sino de esa infeliz estrella fugaz.

Sailor Plut se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida. El moreno Rey cerró los puños en señal de rabia, para concentrar su atención a la sensual mujer que tenía frente.

A la luz de la luna, su piel tostada emitía destellos dorados, lo que despertó su deseo. Se acercó a ella para levantarla en vilo y llevarla a la cama, necesitando desfogarse, olvidar…

Al sentir el peso de él, Plut no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, dejándose llevar por el amor y la pasión que Endymion despertaba en ella, sin embargo, de pronto, interpuso sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre para alejarlo.

\- No Endymion – dijo Plut - estamos en Palacio, es muy peligroso. ¡La Neo Reina puede darse cuenta!

\- ¡A ella no le importó que yo estuviera aquí para acostarse con su amante!- gruñó él.

Y sin hacer caso a la mujer, comenzó a besarla de nuevo, despojándola desesperadamente de sus ropas.

SxS

Serenity se sentía exhausta. El día había sido también agotador para ella. No sabía si podría con tanta presión. ¿Cómo poder ver a Seiya y a Endymion a la cara? Y su hija, su Pequeña Dama…

Sacudió la cabeza. Ahora la prioridad era encontrarla. Ya después vería la manera de arreglar sus asuntos personales.

Se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a buscar a Endymion. A fin de cuentas, era su esposo y ahora tenían que estar unidos más que nunca para encontrar a la princesa perdida.

Salió de la habitación y cruzó el largo pasillo hacia los aposentos del moreno.

Al llegar a la puerta, percibió unos leves quejidos que provenían del interior del cuarto. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta que no eran quejidos, sino gemidos ahogados. Armándose de valor, abrió la puerta.

La rubia no podía creer el espectáculo que sus ojos contemplaban; el cuerpo de los amantes estaba recortado por la luz de la luna, como si fuera la escena de una obra de teatro griega dónde solo se vieran las sombras de los actores.

Sintiendo como el corazón se le hacía añicos, escuchó como la mujer gemía el nombre de su esposo mientras éste bufaba y arremetía contra ella, evidentemente excitado ante la fogosidad con la que la mujer lo llamaba. De pronto, la ira se apoderó de la Neo Reina.

\- ¡Endymion! – gritó, interrumpiendo aquél acto.

Rápidamente, los amantes se separaron; la mujer, llena de vergüenza, se cubrió el cuerpo con las sábanas, mientras el hombre se elevaba sin ningún pudor en sus 1.90 de estatura.

\- ¡Eres un… eres un! – Serenity estallaba en rabia

\- ¡Un qué Serenity!

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreviste a reclamarme si tu hiciste lo mismo!?

\- ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? Sabía perfectamente que tu corazón no me pertenecía, ¡necesita sentir que alguien me amaba!

\- ¡Majestad! Déjeme explicarle – intervino Plut, quien aún seguía en la cama, envuelta en las sábanas del Rey.

\- No tienes nada que explicarme, Sailor Plut – le contestó con rabia la Neo Reina – No tienen nada que explicarme ninguno de los dos – y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Rápidamente, Endymion se puso de nuevo el pantalón y se colocó la bata para salir en pos de la Neo Reina.

\- ¡Serenity! ¡Serenity! – el moreno la detuvo de un brazo en el pasillo

\- ¡Suéltame! – la rubia movió el brazo bruscamente, soltándose de su esposo – y yo que me sentía mal por lo ocurrido hace rato.

\- Tampoco intentes excusarte. Yo te amo Serenity y me traicionaste.

\- ¡Pues vaya manera de amar la tuya! Por lo menos, yo siempre he sido sincera contigo, porque sabes perfectamente que solo tengo un gran cariño por ti, pero nada más.

En ese momento, Neflyte llegó corriendo al pasillo donde se encontraban los reyes, interrumpiendo su discusión.

\- ¡Majestades!

\- ¿Qué ocurre Neflyte? – preguntó Endymion, sin voltear a verlo.

\- Deirdre. Ha comenzado a atacar Tokio de Cristal

\- ¿¡Qué!? – los reyes no salían de su asombro.

\- Tienen que verlo con sus propios ojos.

SxS

Cuando el Rey y la Neo Reina llegaron al patio principal del Palacio de Cristal, todas las Sailor Scouts, incluyendo las Sailor StarLigths, la Reina Kakyuu y el Príncipe Helios se encontraban ahí.

El Rey Endymion se colocó junto a Sailor Star Figther, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio, siendo correspondida por ésta. Aún no podía creer que ella fuera el "padre" de su Pequeña Dama.

Todos miraban al frente; Deirdre avanzaba rápidamente junto con un ejército de banshees, invadiendo la ciudad. De pronto, se plantó ante ellos, apareciendo flotando sobre el patio de Palacio.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que toda la corte real está reunida

\- ¡Será mejor que te rindas ahora! – rugió Sailor Uranus

\- ¿Ah si? – contestó sardónica la banshee – Bien, intenten derrotarme, mi poder ahora es superior al de todos ustedes – y soltó una horrible carcajada.

\- ¡Laser de estrella fugaz! – al escuchar el ataque, todas las demás sailors comenzaron a luchar contra ella y sus esbirros.

La cruenta batalla comenzó; ambos bandos luchaban ferozmente, sin embargo, Deirdre parecía invencible, aún más fuerte que la última vez. Serenity intentó usar su poder, resultando en vano.

\- ¡Qué patética eres, Reina de Tokio de Cristal! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de a quién le pertenece todo este poder?

De pronto, la angustia hizo presa a la Neo Reina, pues reconoció aquél hermoso resplandor que Deirdre poseía.

\- ¡No! ¡Pequeña Dama! – la banshee soltó una horrorosa carcajada.

\- La Semilla Estelar de tu hija es aún más poderosa que el Cristal de Plata, ¡jamás me podrás derrotar! Debo agradecerte de que la mocosa haya sido hija de esa Estrella Fugaz y no de un patético mortal.

Sailor Star Figther miraba con rabia a la malvada mujer, mientras los demás aún no salían de su asombro ante las palabras de la arpía.

\- ¡Grito Mortal!

Sailor Plut atacó a Deirdre mientras ésta estaba distraída, lo que ocasionó una herida en su brazo, pues, aunque poseía el resplandor de la Semilla Estelar de Pequeña Dama, aún no había robado la semilla, lo que hacía debilitarse cuando el resplandor comenzaba a extinguirse.

\- ¡Maldita! – aulló la malvada mujer, quien, histérica, chillo - ¡esto aún no se ha acabado Neo Reina Serenity! ¡Aún tengo en mi poder a tu preciosa hija y te juro que me vengaré! – acto seguido, desapareció con los esbirros que habían sobrevivido al ataque.

\- No, Pequeña Dama - dijo la rubia, sintiéndose desplomarse de nuevo.

Endymion y Sailor Star Figther corrieron a su lado, llegando primero el Rey, lo que hizo que la Sailor Scout mantuviera su distancia.

\- Endymion, ¡tenemos que rescatarla! – lo miró afligida

\- Lo sé, lo sé – le contestó, mientras tiernamente, le ordenaba los cabellos rubios, olvidando sus problemas.

\- Majestad, será mejor que vayamos a junta ahora – dijo Helios.

SxS

\- La única forma de derrotarla es rescatando a la Pequeña Dama de sus garras – dijo Helios

\- Pero si ya le ha arrebatado su Semilla Estelar, eso significa que está…- dijo Sailor Mars

\- No, aún no se la ha quitado. Lo que hemos visto es solo la proyección del poder de ésta, una mínima parte – intervino Taiki – Por eso Sailor Plut pudo atacarla. Si ella hubiera poseído todo ese poder, habría acabado con nosotros fácilmente.

\- ¿Pero por qué cuando la ataqué, entonces no pude dañarla? – preguntó la Neo Reina.

\- Porque es inmune al poder del Cristal de Plata, además, cuando Sailor Plut la atacó, Deirdre comenzaba a debilitarse – le contestó la Reina Kakyuu.

\- Pero Majestad, díganos, ¿es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Es verdad que la Princesa es hija de…? – Sailor Jupiter no terminó la pregunta, pues fue interrumpida por Sailor Venus.

\- ¡Jupiter! Éste no es momento para esas cosas. Lo importante ahora es rescatar a la Princesa.

Seiya no se inmutó por el comentario. Aún no podía creer que era el padre de esa chiquilla. Endymion solo apretó la mandíbula, recordando ese mal momento y Serenity intentó actuar normal, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy incómoda con aquella situación.

En cuanto a Taiki, Yaten y Kakyuu, actuaron de manera normal, pues no les sorprendía aquella noticia, si sabían perfectamente que Seiya se acostaba con la Neo Reina.

Las demás Scouts prefirieron pasar por alto aquello y Helios, ya lo sabía así que no estaba sorprendido.

\- Bueno, aquí la cuestión es saber dónde tiene cautiva a la Princesa e ir a rescatarla – acotó Sailor Neptune.

\- Deirdre tiene a Pequeña Dama en un plano diferente al nuestro – dijo Sailor Mercury, quien trabajaba en su computadora.

\- ¿Entonces no está en la interdimensión? – preguntó Sailor Saturn

\- No – contestó la peliazul guerrera – Ella está en esta dimensión pero en un plano distinto. La situación es que es muy peligroso ir hasta ahí.

\- Alguien tiene que arriesgarse para salvar a la princesa y al universo entero – dijo Sailor Uranus

De pronto Seiya, quien se había mantenido callado y distraído todo ese tiempo, sumido en sus pensamientos, habló.

\- Yo lo haré

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron todos los presentes.

\- Yo viajaré hacia ese plano y traeré de vuelta a Pequeña Dama sana y salva.

* * *

Hola!

70 reviews! :D Gracias!

Pues el cuadrado amoroso ya está complento xD

Tal vez se pregunten porqué si estaba tan enojada la Neo Reina, de pronto le habla bien al Rey, bueno, eso es porque en estos momentos lo más importante es rescatar a la Pequeña Dama y salvar el universo, y nuestro amado Seiya irá en su busqueda :O

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han leido, gracias a Andreita Kou, MaylenKouTaisho, Gaby D. Kou, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Rogue85, Alejandra Larios y Bombón Kou por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Srita. Kou, Anna Álvarez, Kary Martínez, Lilandra Montoya, Mirel GutArch, Rosalie Rowen y Kamisumi Shirohoshi por sus comentarios vía facebook!

Por cierto Bombones, el capítulo del jueves lo publícaré el viernes, ya que, como todos sabemos, el jueves es cumpleaños de nuestro hermoso, adorado y bien ponderado Seiya Chequeteto Bebé Kou! (salta con los pompones) Así que publicaré un one shot como regalo de cumpleaños :3

Besos estelares y nos leemos el jueves con el regalo de Seiya ;)


	13. Rescate

**Nota de autor:** La invocación de la transformación de Sailor Chibi Moon ha sido adaptada al contexto de este fic. Se recomienda discreción

* * *

 **12\. Rescate**

Seiya estaba en su habitación; sentado sobre el alfeizar de su ventana, miraba el cielo estrellado, esperando los primeros rayos del amanecer, y con esto, la señal para ir en busca de su hija.

Había sido un día muy agotador, y que decir de la noche. Nadie había dormido en Palacio.

Después de la discusión con Endymion, aunque lo intentó, no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en su hija y en dónde pudiera estar, y luego, cuando creyó que tal vez tendría oportunidad de descansar, fue alertado ya que Deirdre había decidido atacar Tokio de Cristal en ese instante, lo que derivó más tarde en aquella junta que se había prolongado hasta entrada la madrugada.

Se escucharon toquidos en la puerta, y acto seguido se abrió sin esperar a que se permitiera el paso. El pelinegro no se molestó en voltear.

\- ¿Seiya? - dijo Taiki

\- ¿Qué sucede? – el pelinegro seguía mirando por la ventana

\- Necesitamos hablar – contestó Yaten, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Ambos hombres se acercaron al pelinegro.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dijo esa mujer? – preguntó tranquilamente el castaño – que eres el padre de esa niña.

\- Pensé que ya lo sabían – Seiya se volvió hacia ellos – cuando Jupiter le preguntó a la Neo Reina, ustedes lo tomaron con mucha calma.

\- Eso era de esperarse, aunque, nunca pensamos que llegara a suceder – intervino Yaten.

\- ¿Pueden creerlo? Tengo una hija con mi dulce Bombón… - habló ensoñadoramente, mientras se volvía a la ventana, observando los últimos destellos de las estrellas.

\- Una hija que se encuentra en las garras del peligro – dijo Taiki

\- Por eso iré a rescatarla, a salvar a mi Pequeño Bombón… apenas, apenas estaba conociéndola… no permitiré que nada le pase.

\- Bueno hermano, ya que esa princesa es nuestra sobrina, tenemos que decirte que no iras solo a ese lugar – el platinado colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Seiya.

\- Nosotros te acompañaremos, y te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu hija – agregó el castaño.

\- Muchas gracias – el pelinegro les dedicó una melancólica sonrisa – porque después de eso, nunca la volveré a ver.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido Yaten

\- El Rey Endymion lo sabe todo – suspiró Seiya, mirando al piso – y me ha advertido. Una vez que derrotemos a esa banshee, debemos irnos. Estamos exiliados. – el hombre frunció el ceño, diciendo eso último con coraje.

\- ¿Ya lo sabe la Neo Reina?

\- ¡Qué más da que lo sepa ella! – el hombre encaró al castaño – ella no gobierna sola el planeta.

Ambos hermanos colocaron su mano en los hombros de su hermano pelinegro, brindándole su apoyo.

\- No importa lo que pase Seiya, nosotros estaremos contigo y te apoyaremos.

\- Gracias hermanos – y los tres se abrazaron. En ese momento, una voz interrumpió aquel acto filial.

\- ¿Seiya? – los hombres voltearon a la puerta, descubriendo a la Neo Reina Serenity.

Haciendo una reverencia, y dándole un apretón en el brazo al pelinegro en señal de apoyo incondicional, Yaten y Taiki salieron de la habitación, dejando sola a la pareja.

\- Bombón

\- Dime que la traerás sana y salva – Serenity estaba en sus brazos, sollozando de desesperación.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Bombón. La protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario – la apretó aún más contra él, enterrando el rostro en su cuello.

\- Seiya… - la rubia subió la mirada, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos zafiro que la miraban con devoción.

\- Muchas gracias Bombón – el pelinegro la tomó del rostro – gracias por darme una hermosa niña.

\- Te amo mi adorada estrella

\- Y yo a ti

\- Cuídate por favor. Tienen que volver bien, ambos…

\- No te preocupes Bombón, no te preocupes – contestó el pelinegro, fundiéndose con la mujer que amaba en un profundo beso, mientras los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban tenuemente a inundar la habitación, y con ello, la señal de que era hora de partir a tan peligrosa misión.

SxS

Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker se encontraban en el patio principal del Palacio de Cristal, rodeadas de las Sailor Scouts, la Reina Kakyuu, los Reyes de la Tierra y el Príncipe Helios. Estaban listas para partir hacia el plano donde se encontraba Deirdre con la princesa perdida.

Formando un pequeño círculo, invocaron el Poder de las Estrellas para teletransportarse.

\- Tengan cuidado, por favor – dijo la Neo Reina, llevándose las manos al pecho y con mirada ansiosa.

\- No se preocupe Majestad, traeremos de vuelta a su hija sana y salva.

Figther le dedicó una mirada llena de amor a la Neo Reina que fue correspondida con un asentimiento de cabeza, sin embargo, el Rey Endymion se dio cuenta de ello y aferró la cintura de la rubia contra él. Al ver eso, la pelinegra volvió el rostro hacia el centro del círculo que formaba con sus hermanas y tomadas de las manos, desaparecieron.

Las Sailor StarLigths llegaron al mismo patio del que minutos antes habían partido, sin embargo, todo era sombrío y desolado; el castillo estaba en ruinas, los árboles crecían por todos lados y un ambiente gris y pesado dominaba todo el lugar.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estamos? – preguntó Sailor Star Helaer.

\- Parece que es el plano donde se encuentra Deirdre – respondió Sailor Figther.

\- ¡Ay eso ya lo sé! – respondió malhumorada la platinada – me refiero a este lugar…

\- Es el Palacio de Cristal de este plano – respondió Sailor Maker – recuerden que todo es igual al plano físico, sin embargo, este lugar está dominado por el poder oscuro de esa banshee.

\- En ese momento, el intercomunicador que Sailor Mercury les diera a las StarLigths para estar en contacto comenzó a sonar.

 _\- Chicas, ¿me escuchan?_ – la voz se escuchaba con cierta interferencia

\- Fuerte y claro Mercury, aunque con un poco de interferencia

 _\- Es normal, nos encontramos en planos diferentes. Bien, díganme, ¿dónde están?_

\- En una proyección del Palacio de Cristal – respondió Figther, quien ansiosa, escudriñaba el lugar – y todo está muy tranquilo para mi gusto.

 _\- Bien, escuchen –_ dijo la peliazul guerrera, que los dirigía desde el plano físico – _hemos podido localizar la energía de la Pequeña Dama proveniente de la sala del Cristal Sagrado. Diríjanse hacía allí, pero tengan mucho cuidado._

\- Entendido – respondió Maker. Bien chicas, ¡andando! – y se internaron en las entrañas del lugar.

SxS

Pequeña Dama estaba atada de pies y manos, colgada de una especie de árboles que habían crecido en el interior de aquel castillo. Lentamente, abrió los ojos; estaba agotada, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico, sin embrago, aquel agotamiento se debía a la perdida de energía que le había sido robada por la banshee.

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su cabello lucía un poco enmarañado. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos.

\- ¡Buenos días dormilona! – escuchó la cantarina voz de Éire, quien, desde el suelo, la escudriñaba con ojillos malvados.

\- Déjame ir – dijo la princesa, mientras intentaba soltarse de aquellas ataduras.

\- Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso – le dijo tranquilamente la ninfa – lo único que harás será dañarte. Además, ¡deberías estar entusiasmada!

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Y por qué debería de estarlo?

\- Porque hoy mi Señora te someterá a un magnifico ritual donde te quitará tu Semilla Estelar. Deberías sentirte feliz de ser sacrificada por una deidad como ella.

\- ¡No! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Nunca les permitiré apoderarse de mi semilla! – la chiquilla comenzó a removerse aún más violentamente, tratando de soltarse.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir?

\- ¡Nosotras! – escuchó las decididas voces.

Éire se volvió hacia donde había escuchado aquellas voces, y con ojos llenos de rabia descubrió a las Sailor StarLigths quienes se ponían en posición de ataque.

\- ¿¡Quienes son ustedes?! – chilló la ninfa histérica

\- Somos tres estrellas fugaces… ¡las Sailor Starligths han llegado! – dijeron las guerreras al unísono.

\- ¡Elementales ataquen!

De las paredes agrietadas comenzaron a salir seres vaporosos que inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar a las Scouts; Sailor Star Healer y Sailor Star Maker repelieron el ataque, cubriendo a Sailor Star Figther quien ya había logrado acercarse a su hija.

\- ¡Sailor Figther! – dijo con alegría la jovencita

\- Hola Princesa – la saludó la pelinegra, mientras deshacía sus ataduras.

\- ¡Quita las manos de esa niña! ¡Le pertenece a mi Señora! – gritó Éire, al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Figther y Serena.

\- ¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

Invocando su poder, Sailor Figther calcinó a Éire, y con esto, los elementales que ella había invocado se desintegraron, dejando el paso franco para que las StarLigths y Pequeña Dama salieran del lugar.

\- Vámonos de aquí – dijo Maker, quien, custodiando a la princesita junto a sus hermanas, se dirigieron a la puerta.

Sin embargo, su paso se vio frenado por Deirdre, quien en ese instante se interpuso entre ellas y su única vía de escape.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo en tono burlón – así que la Estrella vino por su adorada hijita. Dime – se dirigió a la pelirrosa - ¿ya sabías que ella es tu verdadero "padre"?

Pequeña Dama no hizo más que aferrarse contra Sailor Star Figther, quien la abrazó fuertemente, intentando protegerla.

\- Debo agradecerle a tu "distinguida" madre el que haya escogido tan buen partido como tu padre. He de admitir que no tiene malos gustos – dirigió una mirada lasciva hacia la pelinegra – Tal vez, antes de matarte, nos podamos divertir un poco querida y me muestres la forma masculina que enloqueció de deseo a la Neo Reina.

\- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Figther, enojada ante aquellos comentarios tan viles.

\- ¡Será mejor que te rindas de una vez Deirdre! – gritó Sailor Healer, quien protegía junto a Maker, a su hermana y a su sobrina.

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me van a alejar de esa Semilla Estelar! – y dando un horrendo grito, comenzó a atacarlas.

SxS

Mientras tanto, en el plano físico, las Sailor Scouts, los Reyes, Kakyuu y Helios se enfrentaban a una encarnizada batalla contra los esbirros que se encontraban en el campamento situado en el claro de bosque del linde de la Ciudad.

SxS

Healer y Maker estaban bastante heridas; Deirdre era más fuerte de lo que pensaron, pues se encontraban en sus dominios. Figther, quien también había atacado, ahora estaba acorralada y a punto de ser masacrada por la banshee, pues era el único estorbo de ésta para poder obtener la semilla de la chica.

\- ¡Vas a morir maldita Estrella Fugaz, vas a morir! Estoy segura que el Rey Endymion me lo agradecerá.

Cubriéndose con un brazo, la pelinegra esperaba el golpe final, cuando de pronto, el grito desesperado de Pequeña Dama atrajo la atención de la banshee y ella.

\- ¡No! – dijo la pelirrosa, mientras una luna creciente y una estrella comenzaron a brillar en su frente con mucha intensidad.

La banshee, quien mostraba un estado horripilante, volteó a ver a la princesa, cubriéndose el rostro con las engarfiadas manos, pues el destello de ésta le cegaba. Healer y Maker gatearon hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hermana.

\- ¡Nunca permitiré que le hagas daño! – gritó la chiquilla, quien brillaba con mayor intensidad aún

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una herida Figther

\- Su poder ha despertado completamente – le respondió la castaña.

\- Parece que el hecho de saber que Deirdre podría matarte la hizo despertar completamente como Sailor Scout y futura soberana de Tokio de Cristal – agregó la platinada.

\- ¡Qué hermoso resplandor! – dijo Deirdre, quien se acercaba poco a poco a la princesa, cubriéndose el rostro ante aquél brillo cegador – Entrégame tu semilla, ¡entrégamela!

\- ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás vas a hacerle daño a nadie! Ni a mi familia, ni a las personas que amo, ni a la gente de la Tierra ni a nadie. ¡Llamado del cristal de plata estelar, transformación!

Al invocar su poder, Pequeña Dama se transformó en Sailor Chibi Moon Star, comenzando a atacar a la banshee, quien se debilitaba cada vez más, sin embargo, este ataque no era suficiente.

\- Parece que el amor que te tiene la ha hecho enfrentarse a ella – dijo Maker – la única forma de acabar con ella es que unan fuerzas, la fuerza de su amor – agregó.

La pelinegra asintió y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba su hija para atacar juntas a la banshee.

\- ¡Laser de estrella fugaz!

Y así, uniendo su poder, Sailor Star Figther y Pequeña Dama lograron acabar para siempre con Deirdre, quien terminó convertida en un cúmulo de ceniza.

Pequeña Dama se desvaneció debido al gran esfuerzo realizado, cayendo en brazos de su progenitora.

\- ¡Pequeño Bombón! – dijo Figther, mientras acunaba a la niña en sus brazos.

\- Sailor… Seiya… - dijo con dificultad – te… quiero…

\- Y yo a ti, Bomboncito, y yo a ti.

\- Vayamos a casa – dijo Sailor Star Healer.

SxS

Las Sailor Scouts peleaban sin dar tregua a los esbirros de la banshee, sin embargo, aquellos que aún seguían vivos comenzaron a desvanecerse; en ese instante, supieron que Deirdre había sido derrotada.

A través de los árboles, y en la lejanía, pudieron ver materializarse tres figuras que comenzaban a dirigirse hacia dónde ellas estaban, junto a los reyes, Helios y Kakyuu. Una de ellas, la que encabezaba el grupo, traía algo en brazos.

Al acercarse, pudieron observar que se trataban de los Three Ligths, malheridos, y que Seiya traía a la Pequeña Dama desvanecida.

La Neo Reina Serentiy corrió hacia el grupo, alcanzando al pelinegro.

\- ¡Pequeña Dama! – dijo al ver a su hija, en tono preocupado.

\- Está bien Bombón, solo está desmayada – dijo Seiya, depositando a la niña en los brazos de su madre.

\- Seiya…- dijo ella, viéndolo a los ojos; las lágrimas amenazaban con salir – muchas gracias.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer. Tú y ella son lo más importante para mí – dijo amorosamente el pelinegro.

Dedicándole una mirada amorosa y estrechando a su hija contra su pecho, la Neo Reina dio media vuelta, en dirección al Palacio de Cristal.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, quedándose atrás el Rey, quien, al ver que los Three Ligths también se dirigían a Palacio, se interpuso entre ellos.

Seiya giró el rostro y cerró los puños, en señal de rabia e impotencia, mientras Endymion lo miraba altaneramente. Después, seguro de que su rival había entendido, agitó su capa y dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a Palacio.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – rugió Seiya, y acto seguido, él, sus hermanos y la Reina Kakyuu regresaron a Kinmoku.

* * *

Hola!

Pues por fin Pequeña Dama se ha transformado en toda una Sailor y junto con el amor que le tiene a Seiya, pudieron derrotar a Deirdre! Aunque, nuestro amado ha regresado a Kinmoku por culpa del Rey! Y ahora, ¿qué pasará?

Muchas gracias aa todas las personas que me leen, gracias a Bombón Kou, Blackbomberwoman sensei y a Lizbeth Vara por sus reviews y gracias a Majho Durán, Srita Kou, Lilandra Montoya, Anna Álvarez, Rosalie Rowen, Kary martinez, Kamisumi Shirohoshi y las demás chicas de los grupos Ladies Kou - oficial y Vestales de Seiya Kou que me dejan sus comentarios vía Facebook.

Debo decir que ya estamos entrando a la recta final de este fic; estamos a 2 capítulos y un prólogo de acabar! :D

Y los invito a leer mi one shot **El amor de Serena** , final alternativo de la Saga Stars, y aprovecho para dar las gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron reviews y comentarios en FB.

Nos leemos el próximo martes Bombones! Besos estelares! :*


	14. Evasión

**13\. Evasión**

La Neo Reina Serenity depositó a la niña en su cama, arropándola y quedándose con ella vigilando su sueño. Sabía que en cuanto la chiquilla despertara, le haría preguntas en torno a su relación con Seiya y que obviamente tendría que contestar. Pequeña Dama estaba en todo su derecho de saber las cosas ahora que conocía la verdad.

\- Majestad – la llamó angustiosamente Sailor Venus desde la puerta

\- Pasa Venus, ¿qué sucede?

\- El Rey… desterró a los Three Ligths.

\- ¿Qué? – Serenity se volvió para encarar a la rubia que ahora estaba al centro de la pieza - ¿Cómo que los desterró?

\- Vi cuando Su Majestad les impedía el paso a Palacio y ellos se marchaban. Después escuché una conversación entre el Rey y Malachite… ¡Lo hizo por lo que pasó entre ustedes!

Serenity se levantó bruscamente de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia Venus.

\- ¡Cómo pudo hacer una cosa así! – dijo enojada - ¡Cómo pudo separar a Seiya de su hija de esta manera!

\- Serenity, es obvio que está enojado. Debió haber sido un duro golpe enterarse que la princesa no es su hija…

\- Si, igual que para mi fue un duro golpe enterarme que él y Sailor Plut son amantes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si Mina – la rubia comenzó a caminar en la habitación – Endymion y Plut tienen una relación.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – preguntó sorprendida Venus

\- Los encontré teniendo sexo en las habitaciones de él…

\- ¿Y de verdad te molesta eso, Serenity?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que me molesta es que tome esa actitud como si él fuera la persona más recta en la faz de la Tierra.

La Neo Reina dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Serenity! ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Venus nerviosa

\- A hablar con Endymion. ¡No tenía derecho a tomar esa decisión!

SxS

Endymion se dirigía a los aposentos de su hija cuando la Neo Reina Serenity, hecha un torbellino, lo interceptó en el pasillo y lo condujo a una de las tantas habitaciones que había en Palacio. Una vez dentro, la mujer aseguró la puerta para que nadie los molestara.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – la rubia estaba furiosa - ¡No tenías derecho a desterrarlos!

\- ¿Entonces tengo que soportar que mi esposa y su amante vivan bajo el mismo techo que yo? – contraatacó el moreno

\- ¡Esto ya no se trata solo de nosotros Endymion! Serena sabe la verdad, ella sabe que Seiya es su padre y tu lo has alejado de ella.

\- ¡Ella ha vivido todo este tiempo sin conocerlo y ha sido feliz! No veo en que pueda cambiar la situación estando él aquí o no. Además, yo la he criado, ¡yo soy su padre!

\- ¡Basta! – la rubia movió la cabeza con desesperación – ¡Porqué nos alejaste de él si sabes que lo amo! Tu la tienes cerca, tu vas a seguir acostándote con ella, lo has hecho todo este tiempo a pesar que lo mio con Seiya fue hace 12 años, ¡llevas 12 años acostándote con Sailor Plut!

El moreno no contestó, se limitó a mirarla, altivo; tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- Eres un egoísta y siempre lo has sido.

\- No compares tu situación con la mía – le respondió secamente él – Yo me refugié en ella buscando consuelo porque tú no me amabas. Además, ella también está lejos, sola, cuidando la Puerta del Tiempo. Ponte a pensar Serenity, ¿qué vida es esa? No seas egoísta tú – la acusó con el dedo.

\- Déjala – le dijo fríamente ella

\- No pienso hacerlo – siseó él

\- Entonces no tenías por qué desterrarlos. Que no se te olvide que la del poder soy yo.

\- Y a ti que no se te olvide que éste es mi Planeta y no gobiernas sola – la retó él.

Enojada y viendo que no lograría nada, la Neo Reina salió del cuarto, volviendo a las habitaciones de su hija, dejando a un Rey Endymion lleno de furia.

\- ¡Maldito Seiya Kou! – gritó mientras golpeaba una mesilla – ¡maldita sea la hora en que te cruzaste en nuestras vidas!

SxS

Los días comenzaron a pasar y la Pequeña Dama aún no despertaba. La Neo Reina había tratado de curarla con el Cristal de Plata sin éxito alguno.

Todas las scouts, incluyendo Helios, habían usado sus poderes para tratar de despertarla, pero el resultado era el mismo: parecía que la princesa estaba en coma.

El Rey no se había despegado ni un minuto de la Neo Reina y su hija, pues a pesar de que esa niña no llevaba su sangre, la amaba como si fuera suya, y Serenity lo apreció.

Tuvo que reconocer que el moreno solo había actuado por despecho, y que debía de ser duro saber que la persona que amas jamás te corresponderá de la misma manera, pues su corazón le pertenece a alguien más; por un momento olvidaron sus problemas.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas y la princesa seguía sin despertar. Desesperada, Serenity le pidió a Helios que entrara en los sueños de Pequeña Dama para saber qué ocurría.

\- ¿Está segura Majestad? – preguntaba el joven príncipe.

\- Helios te lo suplico – le dijo angustiada – descubre qué tiene mi hija.

El joven se acercó a la princesa que yacía en la cama finamente ornamentada, y poniendo sus manos sobre la frente de la chiquilla, cerró los ojos, entrando al mundo de los sueños.

SxS

El lugar al que llegó era un alegre y pintoresco bosque. Todo estaba en calma y se sentía mucha armonía en el ambiente.

Helios recorrió el lugar con la vista, hasta que la encontró: Pequeña Dama estaba sentada a orillas de un lago de aguas rosas.

\- ¡Pequeña Dama! – la llamó.

Al escuchar la voz, la jovencita se incorporó y dio media vuelta, descubriendo al apuesto joven que la esperaba en la distancia.

\- ¡Helios! – dijo mientras corría hacia él. Al llegar, ambos se fundieron en un profundo abrazo para después, darse un tierno beso en los labios – me alegra que estés aquí – dijo ella sonriente.

\- Te he extrañado, Pequeña Dama – le dijo él, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello rosa.

\- ¿Vienes a quedarte conmigo verdad? – lo miró ansiosa

\- No Princesa, vengo a saber que sucede. Todos están preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué no quieres despertar?

\- ¿Para qué, Helios? – le respondió, soltándolo – ¿para qué volver a un mundo lleno de mentiras?

\- Pero Princesa, tu mamá está muy preocupada.

\- Mi mamá… - dijo la chiquilla, irónica – toda mi vida sentí que yo no pertenecía aquí, y la razón es que mi padre no es Endymion, sino Seiya Kou. Por eso mi semilla estelar tiene el Resplandor de las Estrellas.

\- Lo sé, Pequeña Dama – respondió él, desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Tú lo sabias? ¡Por qué no me dijiste nada! – preguntó enojada la pelirrosa.

\- Porque no me correspondía a mi, la Neo Reina te lo tenía que haber dicho.

\- Pues no lo hizo, y me engañó al hacerme creer que Endymion es mi padre. Y luego… Plu y mi papá… ¡todos me han traicionado!

\- ¿Cómo que Plut y tu papá? – el príncipe no entendía

\- Escuché a mamá comentárselo a Venus… ellos tienen un relación, así como mi mamá con Seiya… ¡para qué regreso!

\- Porque a pesar de sus problemas de adultos todos te aman y están preocupados.

\- No me importa. Aquí soy feliz, aquí no sufro, no hay mentiras, no hay dolor… solo hay… paz

\- ¿Y yo? ¿Yo no te importo?

\- Tu puedes quedarte aquí conmigo – le dijo sonriente la niña – podemos estar aquí tranquilos sin que nada ni nadie pueda dañarnos.

\- Sabes que no puedo quedarme. Tengo que volver al plano físico… tengo que estar al pendiente de Ilusión.

\- Perdóname Helios, pero no pienso volver. Yo no les importé a ellos, así que ellos no tienen por qué importarme – dijo la chiquilla, dándole la espalda al príncipe.

\- ¿Y Seiya? ¿Tampoco te importa?

\- Él no está aquí – la pelirrosa se volvió, mirándolo melancólica – papá lo desterró junto con los Three Ligths… y sin él, nada tiene sentido – las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas – por eso no volveré. Perdóname, ¿sí?

Acercándose al muchacho, Pequeña Dama le dio un dulce beso en los labios, desterrándolo de sus sueños.

Helios volvió del plano onírico ante la ansiosa mirada de Serenity y Endymion. Hacer ese tipo de viajes siempre lo dejaba algo agotado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella, nerviosa mientras ella lo sostenía.

\- No quiere volver – respondió el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – está evadiéndose de la realidad. Dice que todos le han mentido y que si Seiya no está, nada tiene sentido.

Serenity cubrió su rostro con las manos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran. Atrás, Endymion empuñó las manos; sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y tal vez, con eso, podría salvar a su Pequeña Dama del sueño eterno. Solo había una persona en toda la galaxia que podría traerla de vuelta.

Decidido, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Hola!

80 reviews! Gracias! :D

A que Endymion, ahora tendrá que ir con la cola entre las patas a buscar a la única persona que puede salvar a su hija... por segunda vez.

De verdad muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leerme, gracias al invitado 29, Bombón Kou, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Alejandra Larios, Kamisumi Shirohoshi y Lizbeth Vara por sus reviews y a Majho Duran, Srita Kou, Anna Álvarez, Lilandra Montoya, Kary Martínez y Rosalie Rowen por sus comentarios vía FB.

No se pierdan el jueves el final de ésta historia! :D

Los espero en mi página, Gabiusa Kou!

Besos estelares! :*


	15. Nuevo comienzo

**14\. Nuevo comienzo.**

Estaba de nuevo donde había comenzado, a años luz de distancia. El hecho de saber que era padre había cambiado su perspectiva de vida para siempre.

Se lamentaba el no haber podido convivir con ella, el haberse perdido sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, sus gracias… y ahora, se perdería toda su vida _"Perfecto Seiya Kou, ¿es que nunca puedes hacer algo bien?"_ pensó.

Y tenía que resignarse, porque ahora nunca podría volver, nunca volvería a ver ni a su Bombón ni a su Pequeño Bombón.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir; no tenía ni idea de cuánto equivalía el tiempo de Kinmoku al de la Tierra, pero sabía que un día terrestre eran como mil años del planeta del fuego, o por lo menos, a él así se le figuraba.

Seiya retomó el viejo hábito de pasearse por los jardines reales, contemplando las flores (Amor de las estrellas, capítulo 4), y todas las noches, subía a la terraza del castillo para observar las estrellas, e intentar ver, en la lejanía del cosmos, la Tierra.

En eso se encontraba cuando Kakyuu fue a buscarlo.

\- Seiya

\- ¡Majestad! – dijo él, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Alguien vino a buscarte

El pelinegro no alcanzó preguntar de quien se trataba, pues en ese instante, el Rey Endymion caminaba hacia él.

\- Rey Endymion – dijo él con el ceño fruncido, mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Príncipe…

\- ¿A qué se debe este honor? – preguntó irónico Seiya

\- No vengo a pelear – el rey respiró hondo – vengo a pedir tu ayuda.

\- Bueno, yo los dejo solos para que hablen – dijo Kakyuu, retirándose del lugar.

\- ¿Y cómo en qué puedo ayudarle, después de mi destierro?

\- Se trata de Pequeña Dama – el rey dejó a un lado su coraje para hablarle sinceramente al príncipe – sé que la forma en la que actué no fue la correcta, y te pido disculpas por eso, pero la vida de… nuestra hija está en peligro.

\- ¿Por qué? – la ira desapareció del rostro de Seiya, quien ahora se mostraba preocupado por lo que el rey le estaba diciendo.

\- Desde que la rescataste, ella no ha despertado. Helios entró a sus sueños y ella le dijo que no quería despertar.

\- No veo cómo puedo ayudarles – bajó la triste mirada al suelo.

\- Seiya, tú eres el único que la puede despertar – le dijo el desesperado moreno, tomándolo de los brazos – ella le dijo a Helios que si tu no estabas, nada tenía sentido.

\- ¿Y después que va a pasar? Una vez que cumpla, ¿tengo que regresar a mi exilio? – preguntó el príncipe, liberándose de Endymion.

\- No Seiya, yo… - el rey le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica – eres demasiado afortunado por tener el amor de Serenity. A pesar de que nuestra historia venía desde los tiempos del Milenio de Plata, no pude borrar tu recuerdo desde la primera vez que te marchaste. En un corto periodo lograste que ella te amara, olvidándose de mí, dándote una niña que se supone me daría a mi… - Endymion cabeceó – no tengo derecho a separar a mi Pequeña de su verdadero padre, siendo una gran persona como tú.

\- Endymion…

\- Seiya, regresa por favor. Ellas te necesitan – el moreno rey lo miraba afligido – y yo las amo, las amo como para verlas sufrir por mi culpa, sintiéndose mal por tu ausencia.

\- ¿Quieres decir que me vas a hacer parte de tu vida? ¿De sus vidas? Endymion, no estoy dispuesto a separarme de Bombón ni de Pequeño Bombón si regreso. Yo también las amo y una separación más no podría soportarlo. Tú la has visto crecer, pero yo…ella es fruto del amor que le profeso a la Neo Reina y lo sabes. ¿Podrás vivir con eso por siempre?

\- Si – dijo con determinación el Rey – además, tengo… tengo una relación con Sailor Plut.

Al oír eso, Seiya no pudo evitar sentir que la rabia se apoderaba de él nuevamente.

\- ¿¡Y aun así me separaste de Serenity y la niña?! – le recriminó el pelinegro – Vaya, si que eres una persona muy increíble

\- No vamos a hablar de eso – el moreno se sentía incómodo – ya te he dicho que te permitiré estar con ellas, pues yo no dejaré a Plut. Entonces, ¿vienes? Eres nuestra única esperanza.

\- Sí, iré – un destello se vislumbró en los ojos zafiro del pelinegro.

SxS

La Neo Reina Serenity dormía; acomodada sobre un taburete y recargado el rostro sobre el lecho de su hija, había sido víctima del cansancio y la preocupación.

Entre sueños, pudo escuchar que una voz conocida la llamaba, una voz que pensó nunca más volvería a ver, y pronto, la imagen del dueño de aquella voz se hizo presente en sus sueños.

\- Bombón – el pelinegro le susurró tiernamente al oído

\- ¿Eh? – respondió ella somnolienta - ¿Seiya?

Él no respondió, simplemente se limitó a sonreírle.

\- Dios mio Seiya, estás aquí – la mujer se abalanzó contra el pelinegro, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con traicionarla.

\- Si mi dulce Bombón, aquí estoy – dijo él, estrechándola con fuerza.

Endymion permanecía en la puerta de la habitación viendo aquella escena, para después girar el rostro hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Seiya, separándose de Serenity

\- Pequeña Dama – dijo con angustia la rubia – lleva semanas en este estado.

Seiya frunció el ceño y se acercó a la princesa durmiente, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de la pelirrosa e invocó el poder estelar.

SxS

Pronto se encontró en un bosque muy alegre, lleno de paz y tranquilidad. A lo lejos pudo divisar a una niña sentada a orillas de un lago rosa _"Qué original eres Pequeño Bombón"_ pensó. Camino por el mullido pasto hasta llegar a ella.

Pequeña Dama tenía los pies en el lago, disfrutando de la sensación relajante que el agua transmitía mientras veía pececillos de colores nadando a su alrededor.

\- Con que por esto el Pequeño Bombón no quiere regresar a su casa – dijo él acuclillándose junto a la niña.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó aquella voz, y al percatarse que se trataba de Seiya, soltó un gritó de felicidad y se abalanzó contra él, tumbándolo hacia atrás.

\- ¡Seiya! No puedo creer que estés aquí

\- ¡Vaya! Si que te pareces a tu madre – dijo él, mientras se incorporaba - ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

\- Es mi mundo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – aquí vivo feliz y tranquila.

\- Ya veo… pero también "allá" es tu mundo.

\- No pienso regresar – dijo la jovencita, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque todos me han mentido. Mi madre… ¡nos engañó Seiya! Ella debió de habernos dicho la verdad. ¡Nunca la perdonaré!

\- Princesa, no tienes por qué juzgar a tu madre – dijo él, suspirando – ella hizo lo que creyó que era correcto.

\- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla? ¡Ella tampoco te lo dijo! Ella jugó con tus sentimientos y con los de mi papá.

\- Serena – el pelinegro se mostraba paciente – si tu mamá hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría, créeme que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ella pensó que tú eras hija de Endymion y por eso se casó con él. Era muy joven y el destino le pesaba.

\- ¡Pero ella siempre me ha dicho que luche por lo que realmente quiero aún si el destino dicta lo contrario! – dijo con exasperación la niña – Ella no hizo eso, simplemente obedeció aun en contra de su voluntad.

\- Serenity te dijo eso porque no quiere que sufras lo que ella sufrió – Seiya la tomó de los brazos, zarandeándola ligeramente – Tu madre es una mujer muy valiente; jamás quiso hacernos daño, solo hizo lo que creyó era correcto. Posee el más grande corazón que existe en el cosmos y su bondad es infinita… su resplandor es el más hermoso de toda la galaxia. Confía en ella y perdónala, porque te ama más de lo que crees.

La jovencita lo miró sorprendida; Seiya hablaba con una gran determinación acerca de la Neo Reina, en su mirada podía verse la gran fe y el amor que le tenía.

\- ¿No estás enojado con ella por lo que pasó? – preguntó la pelirrosa, ahora más tranquila.

\- Nunca podré estarlo. Y menos sabiendo que me dio al más hermoso Bomboncito que existe en el universo – le respondió, acariciando tiernamente su rostro – Amo a Serenity como no tienes idea, y aunque no esté conmigo, solo con el simple hecho de que esté bien, yo estoy feliz. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que ocurrió lo de Galaxia. – la chiquilla lo miraba fijamente – Serena, tu madre y yo te amamos, al igual que Endymion… tienes que regresar.

\- Pero tu no vas a estar conmigo. Papá te desterró

\- Tu padre me permitió estar a tu lado y al lado de tu madre, pero en el plano físico. Yo no puedo estar aquí.

\- Seiya… - la chiquilla lo abrazó

\- Pequeño Bombón, ¿vas a regresar con nosotros o no? Porque ya tengo que volver y no creo poder estar aquí de nuevo.

\- Está bien, volveré.

\- Muy bien Pequeño Bombón, muy bien.

Pequeña Dama iba cerrando los ojos a medida que Seiya se acercaba a su rostro. Pudo sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos, envolviéndola en una brillante luz, mientras sentía una extraña calidez en su corazón.

SxS

Lentamente, Pequeña Dama abrió los ojos. Vio como Seiya se alejaba poco a poco de ella. Aún podía sentir el casto y puro beso palpitando en sus labios.

\- Hola, Pequeño Bombón – le dijo Seiya, sonriente.

La pelirrosa no respondió, se incorporó en la cama y se abrazó al pelinegro. Al soltarlo, Serenity la atrapó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola con ternura, mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

\- Pequeña Dama – decía ella, emocionada.

\- Mamá – dijo la chiquilla, sintiéndose aliviada en brazos de su madre.

\- Hija perdóname, perdóname por no haberte dicho la verdad.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Perdóname tu a mi por portarme como lo hice, por juzgarte…

Madre e hija volvieron a abrazarse, mientras Seiya abrazó a sus bombones, haciendo un cuadro familiar.

Endymion seguía de pie, en la puerta, observando todo. Comprendió que nada podía hacer por desbaratar aquél vínculo y que la manera en la que había actuado no había sido la correcta.

A pesar que le dolía aquello, ver a su esposa y a su hija feliz era todo lo que él quería, y aceptó que de ahora en adelante, Seiya formaría parte de sus vidas, así como lo sería Sailor Plut.

Pequeña Dama soltó a Seiya para extender el brazo hacia el Rey, invitándolo a unirse a aquel cuadro.

El moreno sonrió y se acercó a su hija, estrechándola entre sus brazos. No importaba que la chiquilla no llevara su sangre, Serena siempre sería su Pequeña Dama.

Más tarde, y estando todo más tranquilo, Serenity, Seiya, Endymion y Pequeña Dama se encontraban en la terraza principal del Palacio de Cristal.

\- Vendrás seguido, ¿verdad? – preguntó algo compungida la chiquilla.

\- Por supuesto que sí Pequeño Bombón, no te preocupes – le sonreía el pelinegro, mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

\- Ven hija, dejemos que tu madre y Seiya se despidan – le dijo el Rey, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la pelirrosa para conducirla de vuelta al interior del Palacio.

\- Estaré esperando ansiosa tu regreso, Seiya.

\- Estaré aquí más pronto de lo que te imaginas – le guiñó el ojo.

Endymion y la Pequeña Dama entraron al Palacio, mientras Seiya tomaba a Serenity de la cintura y la estrechaba contra sí.

\- Creo que tu esposo es muy civilizado Bombón – le ronroneó al oído.

\- Si, algo así – sonrió ella, mientras echaba los brazos al cuello, rodeándolo – creí que te quedarías… o por lo menos que estarías más tiempo.

\- Tengo que volver a Kinmoku a arreglar unos asuntos, pero muy pronto estaré de vuelta – le dijo, besándole el cuello – me he perdido 12 años de su vida, no pienso perderme más.

\- Seiya, no tardes en regresar por favor. Te necesito.

\- No, te prometo que esta vez no tardaré en volver.

Serenity y Seiya se fundieron en un apasionado beso, dando por terminado su sufrimiento. Después, convertido en estrella fugaz, el pelinegro voló hacia Kinmoku, con la esperanza de que antes de lo que pudiera imaginarse, estaría en brazos de su amado Bombón de nuevo.

SxS

 _3 siglos después._

La chica estaba sentada frente al amplio tocador de mármol, maquillándose. Atrás, una de sus fieles guerreras terminaba de peinarla, haciendo los tradicionales odangos.

\- ¡Listo! Se ve hermosa Alteza – dijo la chica, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la princesa.

\- Muchas gracias Vesta – respondió la muchacha, respondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¡Alteza! – dijo Sailor Juno, entrando a la habitación – el Príncipe Seiya acaba de llegar

La princesa giró sobre el taburete dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de poder responderle a Juno, Serena observó a Seiya parado en la puerta. Las Sailors se retiraron de la habitación.

\- ¡Seiya! – exclamó la pelirrosa, mientras corría a abrazar al recién llegado.

\- ¡Pequeño Bombón! – dijo él, al tiempo que la recibía entre sus brazos. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Seiya se veía bastante bien; tenía los rasgos más maduros, sin embrago, aun se conservaba igual de apuesto que en su juventud. Un mechón plateado que atravesaba su larga y negra cabellera era el único signo de vejez.

\- Ya no soy pequeña, Seiya – respondió la chica, con una sonrisa.

\- Para mí, siempre serás mi Pequeño Bombón – le dijo, acunando tiernamente el femenino rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¡Gracias por estar aquí!

\- No podría perderme este acontecimiento tan especial – sonrió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Viniste solo? ¿Y la Reina Kakyuu y mis tios?

\- Su Majestad tenía unos asuntos en Kinmoku y Taiki tuvo que quedarse a ayudarle. Y Yaten, bueno, no quería dejar sola a Venus. Sabes que ella no puede volver aquí.

\- Si lo sé – suspiró la muchacha – ojalá mamá se hubiera ido contigo.

Los ojos de la princesa se ensombrecieron. El recordar a su madre la hizo ponerse melancólica.

\- No podía hacerlo, Pequeño Bombón. Si hubiera sido así, quien sabe qué hubiera pasado con Tokio de Cristal.

\- La extraño – las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

\- Yo también. Pero desde donde quiera que esté, Bombón te está viendo, y está muy orgullosa de ti, al igual que Endymion – Pequeña Dama trató de sonreír. - Me recuerdas tanto a ella – dijo Seiya, acariciando el rostro de la muchacha. Sus ojos se humedecieron – Bueno, no hay que ponernos tristes hoy – dijo, secándose los ojos - ¿y tus hermanos?

\- Kousagi debe estar arreglándose, y Seise, bueno, es un casanova igual que tú. Debe andar tras alguna chica de Palacio.

\- ¿Casanova yo? Seguramente eso te lo dijo Bombón, ¿no es cierto? – el pelinegro guiñó un ojo.

En ese momento, Helios entró a la habitación.

\- Amor – dijo el Príncipe, quien se detuvo en seco al ver a la Princesa y a Seiya - ¡Príncipe Seiya! Disculpe, no sabía que estaba aquí – hizo una reverencia.

\- Tranquilo Helios – hizo un ademán para que el platinado se incorporara – acabo de llegar.

Helios se colocó junto a Serena, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa pero, amor ya es hora – le dijo el príncipe a la princesa.

\- Si, voy – respondió ella – gracias de nuevo por estar aquí, papá – la chica sonrió.

\- No me des las gracias hija – el pelinegro correspondió la sonrisa y la pareja salió de la habitación.

SxS

La sala del trono estaba igual a como la recordaba, siglos atrás. Seiya sentía que vivía un _déjà vu_ , al evocar el día de la ceremonia de coronación de su Bombón y Endymion, sin embargo, ahora era su hija, la Pequeña Dama, quien ascendería al trono junto a su esposo, el Príncipe Helios.

A lo lejos vio a Kousagi, y ésta, al divisarlo, le sonrió y levantó la mano en señal de saludo, el cual él correspondió.

Kousagi era la única hija que Serenity había tenido con Endymion, y ésta, al estar acostumbrada a ver al verdadero padre de su hermana mayor en el Palacio, le había tomado un cariño especial.

Del otro lado se la sala, Seiya observó a Seise, y éste, al descubrir a su padre, le sonrió. Seise era el segundo hijo que había tenido con su Bombón; era un chico que se parecía completamente a él, a no ser por el rubio cabello que había heredado de su madre. El muchacho llevaba el pelo atado en una cola de caballo baja y aretes en forma de luna creciente.

Más allá, estaba Sailor Rea, la nueva guardiana de la puerta del tiempo e hija de Sailor Plut con Endymion. Cuando la chica lo vio, bajó solemnemente la cabeza a modo de saludo, lo cual Seiya correspondió con una sonrisa.

Era increíble que una nueva generación de Sailors se estuviera gestando, y que, incluía a sus sobrinos en Kinmoku y al propio Seise, quien lo reemplazaría como sailor scout.

" _He cumplido Bombón, nuestros hijos están bien"_ pensó. De pronto, el heraldo lo sacó de sus pensamientos; estaban coronando a su hija.

\- Ilustres ministros, me complace presentar ante ustedes a su Majestad, la Reina Gran Dama Serena, Alteza Imperial de Ilusión y Princesa de las Estrellas de Kinmoku y a su esposo, su Majestad el Rey Helios, Emperador de Ilusión y Lord del Planeta Tierra.

La sala se llenó de vítores. Seiya sonrió complacido al saber que su hija había tomado sus títulos nobiliarios _"Después de todo, mi linaje está asegurado"_.

Antes que la ceremonia terminara, Seiya abandonó la sala para dirigirse a aquel claro de bosque donde conociera por primera vez a Pequeña Dama. La noche había caído.

Caminó en dirección al linde de la Ciudad, llegando frente al hermoso lago. Un dolor punzante se clavó en su pecho, impidiéndole continuar. Cuando el dolor pasó, continuó hasta llegar a uno de los árboles, recostándose sobre él y dejándose caer al suelo.

\- Bombón, cumplí la promesa que te hice. Nuestros hijos son muchachos fuertes y capaces, y Serena gobernará con la misma bondad y justicia que tu – el dolor apareció nuevamente, sabía que el fin se acercaba – me estás esperando, lo sé.

Seiya estiró su mano hacia la luna llena que en ese momento iluminaba el cielo.

\- Te amo Bombón – un rictus de dolor deformó su hermoso rostro – y estoy completamente seguro que nos encontraremos en una nueva vida, cuando renazcamos, y entonces, entonces podremos vivir nuestro amor completamente libres y sin ataduras. Ya voy, mi dulce Bombón, ya voy.

Y con la mano aún dirigida hacia la luna, Seiya exhaló su último aliento; su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y a desvanecerse, convirtiéndose en pequeñas estrellas que se elevaron al cielo para brillar por toda la eternidad.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** La esperaza de vida en Kinmoku es diferente a la del Planeta Tierra. Sailor Venus le pidio a la Neo Reina dejar la corte para poder irse a Kinmoku junto a Yaten y ésta lo concedió. Es por eso que Venus es la única Sailor con vida y nunca más puede volver, puesto que está viviendo más tiempo de lo normal. Poner un pie en la atmósfera terrestre sería la muerte inmediata.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno esto no se acaba hasta que vean la palabra fin, y como todavía no está, pues aún falta el epílogo (me disculpo por escribir prólogo en vez de epílogo hace dos capítulos).

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído, gracias a Blackbomberwoman sensei, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Lizbeth Vara, Alejandra Larios (si vi Pocahontas 2 y no me gustó que se quedara con Jhon Rolfe xD) y Bombon Kou por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Srita Kou, Lilandra Montoya, Anna Álvarez, Mirel GutArch, Paula Mollica, Rosalie Rowen, Ized Barba, Andrea Rodríguez y Kary Martinez por sus comentarios vía FB.

No se pierdan el epílogo el prox martes! Besos estelares! :*


	16. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La muchacha saltó del taxi y pagó sin esperar el cambio, iba retrasada _"muy bien Serena, tu primera entrevista de trabajo y tu llegando tarde"_ pensó.

Pronto llegó ante la puerta de cristal del imponente edificio y entró. Atravesó el amplio y elegante lobby y se dirigió a una de las recepcionistas.

\- Bienvenida a Silver Millenium Enterprise, mi nombre es Kakyuu, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – le preguntó una guapa chica pelirroja y de ojos expresivos.

\- Buenos días señorita. Tengo una cita para una entrevista de trabajo, me llamo Serena Tsukino.

La chica tecleó algo en su computadora.

\- Ah sí, aquí esta – respondió ella con una sonrisa – Señorita Tsukino tome asiento, en un momento la atenderá el licenciado.

La rubia se sentó en uno de los mullidos y elegantes sillones y observó la decoración del lugar; parecía como si los dueños de aquella compañía estuvieran interesados en el espacio, pues a donde volteara, había cuadros con los planetas o pinturas con dioses mitológicos, _"interesante"_ pensó.

Minutos después, fue abordada por una chica de cabello corto y negro y hermosos ojos púrpuras.

\- ¿Señorita Tsukino?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Hola, mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, sígame por favor, el licenciado Kou la está esperando.

La chica condujo a la rubia hasta la oficina de su entrevistador.

\- Adelante por favor, el licenciado la atenderá pronto – le dijo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina y le dejaba el paso franco.

Murmurando un gracias, Serena entró a la oficina y se quedó parada delante de la puerta, observando la amplia y minimalista estancia, con cuadros de estrellas y galaxias adornando todo el lugar. _"Vaya, si que tienen una fuerte obsesión por el espacio"_ se dijo. Su vista se paseó por la oficina, captando su atención un hombre que se encontraba parado frente al gran ventanal con vista de 180° contemplando la ciudad.

Iba vestido con un pulcro y elegante traje gris y su cabello negro y largo lo llevaba atado a una cola baja _"¿A los empresarios se les permite tener esa pinta? ¡Por qué no se corta ese cabello!_ Pensó la rubia.

El hombre hablaba por teléfono celular, dándole la espalda a ella, por lo que no se había percatado de su presencia.

\- ¡Pues que lo invite a comer! – espetó a su interlocutor – No me importa si Michiru tiene que seducirlo, pero él tiene que ser de los nuestros. Chiba es un socio muy importante para la empresa.

En ese momento, el pelinegro dio la vuelta, descubriendo a la hermosa chica rubia que estaba de pie frente a la puerta, quedando atónito; ella iba vestida con un bonito vestido blanco con saco rosa que le daba un aire profesional, una pequeña bolsa de mano y stilettos, pero lo que más le llamó la atención al hombre fueron los odangos con los que ella iba peinada.

\- Yaten, te marco más tarde. Tengo un asunto que atender – cortó la comunicación – Señorita pase por favor – la invitó.

Serena avanzó hacia el escritorio del muchacho; era más joven de lo que había pensado, y realmente apuesto. ¿Cuántos años podía tener? ¿Los mismos que ella quizá? Sus ojos, de un hermoso color zafiro y de mirada pícara y vivaz la conquistaron enseguida.

\- Buenos días, soy Serena Tsukino – dijo al tiempo que extendía su mano

\- Soy Seiya Kou, mucho gusto – respondió él, deleitándose con la imagen de la bella rubia que tenía frente a él, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano.

En ese instante, ambos sintieron una extraña calidez, como si llevaran mucho tiempo de conocerse.

\- ¿Nos habíamos visto antes? – preguntó él

\- No que yo recuerde – respondió ella

\- ¿Una vida pasada, tal vez? – aventuró el pelinegro

\- ¿Cree usted en eso?

\- Yo creo en muchas cosas - el muchacho le brindó una encantadora sonrisa que ella correspondió.

En ese momento, ambos se dieron cuenta que acababa de surgir algo más que una relación laboral, uniendo sus destinos para siempre.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola!

Muchas gracias a las persona que leyeron esta historia y que me han seguido tanto en Amor de las estrellas como en Verdad de las estrellas; ambos fics son importantes para mi porque fue la primera historia que se empezó a tejer en mi imaginación y la que plasme aquí en fanfiction.

Estoy muy agradecida con cada uno de ustedes por todas las palabras que me han dedicado y por confiar en mi. Esto lo hago por hobby y de verdad es un placer ver que les gusten tanto mis historias.

Gracias a Andreita Kou, Blackbomberwoman sensei, Rogue85, Bombon Kou, Alejandra Larios y Lizbeth Vara por sus reviews y a Majho Durán, Mirel GutArch, Lilandra Montoya, Kary Martínez, Gabriela RG y Anna Álvavez por sus comentarios vía facebook!

Nos leemos muy pronto Bombones! Besos estelares! :*


End file.
